A History Of Violence
by 70122
Summary: I really like the movie. A History Of Violence. So I wrote a Samcedes fic based off of it! Enjoy!
1. Violence

14 years ago…. [Philadelphia,PA] ''You fucking piece of shit!'' ''You're dead you hear me!'' Frank Cassidy screamed in pain.

After Joey Cusack vivaciously ripped Frank Cassidy's eye out of the socket with a barbwire.

''You and you brother Richie will pay for this.'' ''You rat bastard!'' Joey limped away barely walking. He was bloody his clothes drenched in blood.

Joey wanted an out. Living a life like this was torture. His mind,body and soul was in hell. A living hell. Growing up in a family of organized crime.

The Cusack Irish Family mob. Violence and death was normal for Joey. And it ate away at him. Every single day. He had to escape. And leave the crime,violence and death behind.

Knowing his brother Richie would be pissed that he left the family business. Joey went on the run. Never going out in the day time,only at night. Paying cash only for motel rooms

no big hotels. Joey moved around a lot never staying in one particular place. 3 years had passed and Joey was know Sam Evans. Joey Stall Cusack lll was dead. And he wasn't

planning on coming back ever. Now living in Millbrook,Indiana. Sam Evans was in peace. It was a state and a few hours way from Philly. Which Sam would never plan on going

back there ever again. Sam had never felt such serenity in his entire 26 years of life. Millbrook was such a family oriented county. Hard working honest people. Sam felt like he

didn't belong. But,wanted to belong so bad! He need to establish himself. Build a life for himself. Maybe one day a family. He thought. Fall in love with a beautiful woman.

* * *

All things Sam could never dream of.

Living the life he lived back in Philly. Sam Evans was alive. Joey Cusack was dead.

The Present…. ''Jack Sam Evan's jr.!'' ''If you don't get your butt down here.'' ''Breakfast is ready and you''ll be late for school!'' Mercedes yelled for her oldest child to come down

from his bedroom. To eat breakfast. While,she fixed Sarah her breakfast. ''Babe,the pick up want start again.'' Sam let out an annoyed huff. Walking into the kitchen. Taking a

seat at the table. ''Can you give me a ride to the diner?'' Sam asked his a bite out his toast. ''Sure babe.'' Mercedes winked at him. ''Sam can you please call your son?'' ''From his

room so that he can eat his breakfast.'' ''Because,I've already screamed my head off.'' ''And he still hasn't come down for breakfast yet!'' ''Jack!'' Sam yelled. ''I'm right here.''

Jack said walking to the table. ''Well it took you long enough.'' Mercedes shook her head at her son. ''Sorry mom.'' ''I couldn't find my gym pants.'' ''No worries eat up,before

you're late.'' Mercedes told her oldest son. Sarah poked her tongue out at her brother teasing him. Jack poked his tongue back at her. Both Sam and Mercedes laughed at their

crazy kids. ''I get off early tonight.'' ''I only have one case.'' ''Do you want me to pick you up?'' Mercedes smiled at Sam. Sam loved that Mercedes always smiled at him. After all

these years together. She still looked at him like he was her everything. And for sure she was his everything and more. Sam had never loved a woman they way he love

Mercedes Jones. And he knew it from the moment he meant her. 16 years ago. They fell hard for each other. Married in a couple of months then had Jack. Sarah was born a few

years later. Sam leaned into Mercedes kissing her lips. ''I would love for you to pick me up from work tonight.'' Kissing her passionately. Whispering I love you. She whispered I

love you too. Sam owned a diner. Called Evan's. He loved it. And went to work faithfully everyday. Mercedes was a county court case lawyer. Not a big shot lawyer. By any means.

But,she still was the bread winner in the house hold.

* * *

The work day went by fast. Mercedes picked Sam up from the diner. As soon as he got in the car she attacked his lips. ''Hmmm.'' He moaned. As their lips smacked against each

other. ''I missed you so much today.'' Mercedes moaned. ''I missed you too.'' Sam rested his head against Mercedes. Mercedes started to drive. ''I have a special surprise for you

waiting at home.'' She smirked as she kept her eyes on the rode. Telling Sam. ''Oh,is that right.'' ''I can't wait!'' Sam smirked back. Jack and Sarah were spending the night at

Quinn and Puck's house. And would be back until sunday. And it was Friday so Mercedes had the house to themselves the whole weekend. When they made it home. Mercedes

went into their bathroom to change into something special for Sam. While,Sam started to undress. He was moving the bed sheets when Mercedes opened the bathroom door.

''Wow!'' He breathe out a slow moan. Mercedes was dressed as sexy cheerleader. She walked over to him. Let me help you with that. Mercedes pulled Sam's dress shirt off then

unbuckled belt. Unbuttoning Sam's pants throwing them across the room. She pushed him on top the bed. Doing a sexy cheer. Mercedes jumped on Sam. ''What have you done

to my wife?'' Sam teased. ''Your wife wants to be a big freak tonight!'' She purred biting down on his earlobe. Sam hissed. Squeezing Mercedes ass. He flipped her over. Now he

was on top. Kissing Mercedes from her neck to her belly button. Sam made his way to her waist. Sliding his hand underneath her skirt pulling Mercedes panties over. Sam's

tongue licked her slit. ''Sam''…. she moaned as her back arched. After Mercedes orgasm. She gave Sam a mind blowing blow job. Which he came hard. The rest of the night was

spent making slow,passionate,love. Mercedes was the first and last woman that Sam has ever made love to. All the rest of those women Sam had in his past was just sex. Rough

lustful sex. ''What are you thinking about?'' Mercedes asked Sam. Laying next to him. Sam was deep in his thoughts. ''I remember the moment….I knew you were in love with

me.'' ''I saw it in your eyes.'' ''I can still see it.'' Sam held Mercedes against him even tighter. Mercedes kissed Sam's lips. ''Of course you can,I still love.'' ''You're the best man

I've ever known.'' They drifted off to sleep. Secure in each other arms.

* * *

It was closing hours for the dinner. Two suspicious men walked in. Sam knew they were trouble. ''Sorry,guys were closed.'' Sam told them. But,they both sat down on the stools

anyway. ''I'll have a coffee.'' The first man said.'' ''And,yeah I'll have a coffee and some of that lemon meringue pie.'' The second younger man followed. ''Guys….I'm sorry were

closed.'' Sam told them again. ''I said coffee!'' The first man screamed at Sam. ''Alright.'' Sam said raising his hand up. Sam didn't want any trouble. So he decided to serve to

two rude customers. Eventho,the dinner was supposed to be closed. As Sam pulled the two rude customers their coffee. He told charlotte. One of his waitresses. She could go

home. Before Charlotte could get to the door. The younger man of the two rude customers grab Charlotte aggressively. Threatening her. While,the older man pulled out a gun.

''Sir,we don't carry much cash here.'' ''But,you're welcome to all of it.'' Sam said trying to stay calm. ''Oh,I know were welcomed to all of it asshole!'' The older man screamed at

Sam pointing his gun. ''Billie let's show this motherfucker we mean business.'' ''Kill that bitch!'' The older man ordered his younger partner to kill Charlotte. Sam smashed the

glass coffee pot against the older man's face,jumping over the counter in the process. The older man fall to the floor. His gun dropped. Billie shot at Sam with his gun. But,is aim

was all over the place. Sam picked the gun from the diner floor firing at least four rounds into Billie. Killing him has he crashed thru the diner's glass door. The older man stabbed

Sam in the foot. Sam groaned in pain as he pulled the trigger shooting the older man in the head. The bullet went thru his skull and exited out his face. Leaving him disfigured

as he died on the diner floor. A rushed. That's what Sam was feeling. He hadn't killed anyone in over 16 years. Charlotte,Bob the diners cook. And a couple who sat in the back of

the diner scared for their lives. All just looked at Sam in shock. Sam just held the gun in his hand. A little dazed.

* * *

After the diner shoot out. Police and ambulance were called to the scene. Sam was put in an ambulance after being questioned. And driven to the hospital to be treated for his

foot wound. Sam was talk of the town pretty fast. As he sat in the hospital room. His foot snitch up and wrapped in bandage. Switching from channel to channel. News coverage

was all about Sam Evans. And how is was the town's hero. Sam wasn't happy about this public praise. Of being a hero. He has lived 16 years under the radar for a reason. And d

dangerous people where still out there. Just waiting for the day. To finally get their revenge on Joey Cusack,but Joey Cusack was a dead man. He didn't exist anymore.

Evans was and alive. And Sam Evans just wanted to be a husband and father nothing more! He huffed finally turning the t.v. off. Mercedes walked in the room. She rushed to

the hospital as fast as she could. When she hear that Sam was hurt in a robbery attempt at his diner. ''Babe are you okay?'' Mercedes hugged Sam so close and tight to her.

''Yeah ,Im just tired and ready to go home!'' Sam blow out a tired huff. Mercedes kissed his lips. Grabbing his hand. Helping Sam into his wheel chair. ''Then let's go home.''

Sam,Mercedes and their kids. Were bombard with flashing lights and news camera crews. When they left the hospital. And when they finally made it home. New camera crews

were waiting for Sam. To talk to him. Sam brushed them off. As he and his family went inside their home. The next fews days was crazy,hectic,busy at Sam's diner. Everyone

wanted to come and eat at the towns local hero diner Sam Evans. Mercedes even pitched in and helped with serving the customers. She was off from work for a few days.

''Oh,look more reporters.'' Mercedes joked looking at her husband. Sam looked at the men dressed in all black suits. ''They don't looked like reporters to me.'' Sam said. Turning

his back. Grabbing a fresh coffee pot. Dreading this confrontation.

* * *

Sam knew right away that those were mobsters. From back in Philly and they found him. All the news coverage exposed him to his enemies that have been searching for Sam

over 16 years now. ''Hi,welcome to Evans.'' ''Can I get you gentlemen anything?'' Sam asked deciding to play it off. Of course that wouldn't work. ''Yeah,a coffee.'' ''Joey.'' The

gentlemen answered with dark shades on. ''Um,my name is Sam Sir.'' Sam deflected. ''Sure it is.'' The man with the dark shades told him. Sam just poured him his coffee

walking away. ''Mmm,this is good coffee hard to find good coffee like this in Philadelphia.'' ''But,you know that already Joey.'' The man dark shades smirking at Sam. ''No,I don't

know.'' ''You guys are from Philadelphia?'' ''Pennsylvania….is that where you're from?'' Sam acting oblivious. Mercedes listening to the conversation her husband was having with

these strangers. Well this one man with dark shades on in particular. ''I'm sorry do with know each other?'' Sam asked. The man took his shades off. Revealing his disfigured face

and blinded eye. ''You tell me.'' He spoke staring Sam down. ''Your name is Joey Cusack and you're from Philly.'' Sam frowned. Laughing it off in the process. Mercedes had

enough of their antagonizing. ''Excuse me,if you're not gonna order.'' ''My husband and I would appreciate if y'all would leave.'' Mercedes told them. ''Oh,don't worry Mr. Cassidy

was just getting more acquainted with your husband ma'am.'' One of Cassidy hitch men spoke up. ''It's okay everything is fine.'' Sam rubbed Mercedes shoulder. She stepped

away from the counter. Walking to the back. ''I would appreciate if all of you can please leave.'' ''I have paying customers to attend too.'' Sam told them. ''Joey Cusack.'' ''I'll be

seeing you around.'' Cassidy put his shades back on. Walking out the diner as his men followed him. People started to whisper and gossip amongst themselves. Mercedes picked

up the diner phone making a call. ''Who are you calling?'' Sam asked.

* * *

''John.'' Mercedes answered. Sam and Mercedes were good friends with the counties Sheriff John Silverman. As Cassidy and his men where driving on the rode. John pulled them

over. Questioning and warning Cassidy along with his entourage to stay away from The Evan's family. Are there would be serious repercussions. After John warning to Cassidy

and his men they pulled off. John went back to the sheriff station and did some background checks on Cassidy and his men. What he found out. John went over to Sam and

Mercedes house. To tell them this information. ''Charles Rogue indicted on 3 counts of Murder,James Mulligan indicted indicted 1 count of murder and believed to be involved in

several acts of violence.'' ''That you don't what to know about.'' ''And Both men work for Frank Cassidy.'' ''The man with the bad eye and face.'' ''Frank Cassidy has a long history

of violence and murder.'' ''Sam these guys are organized crime.'' John said looking at him. ''I have to ask you are you in some sort of witness protection plan?'' Mercedes eyes

bugged out her head. ''Of course Sam isn't.'' Sam shook his head. Baffled. ''John I have no idea who these guys are?'' ''They must of seen me on t.v.'' ''And gotten me mistaken

for someone else.'' Sam lied with a straight face. ''I believe you Sam.'' ''But,I've also done soon research on this Joey Cusack person.'' ''He doesn't exist,but their is a Richie

Cusack tho.'' ''Apparently he's the head of a Irish mob family in Philadelphia.'' Sam nodded his head not saying another word. ''I'll keep you guys posted if any thing else comes

up.'' Mercedes walked John out. ''Fuck.'' Sam blow out a frustrated gasp. He spent all this time living a normal happy life. And now shit is backfiring and his past is knocking at

the front door.

* * *

And Sam didn't want to face it. The person he was in the past was a ruthless cold blooded killer. Sam Evans was a devoted husband,father and family man. And Sam would do

anything to protect his family. So if it means killing again than so be it. Nobody was going to harm his family nobody. ''Are you okay,babe?'' Mercedes asked staring at Sam.

''Yeah,I'm fine.'' '' I Just want all this misunderstanding to be cleared up.'' Sam looked at Mercedes. With tired eyes. Mercedes walked over to Sam sitting on his lap careful not to

hit his sore foot. She wrapped her arms around Sam. Hugging him tight. ''I love you.'' ''And who ever those men are.'' ''They got the wrong guy!'' Sam inhaled Mercedes scent.

God how he wished Frank Cassidy and his men had the wrong guy. But,they didn't. Joey Cusack was still living and breathing inside Sam Evans. Laying dormant for years. It only

took for a act of violence to awaken Joey Cusack. And Sam hated that. He couldn't control it. That night he kissed and held Mercedes and his arms. Because,Sam knew deep

inside. The quiet drama free. Happy normal life was about to get dangerously violent. And Sam didn't know if Mercedes was going to accept his past. And feared for when she

finds out. That she will take the kids and leave him. Sam couldn't handle that. He would literally go insane. Frank Cassidy and his men were out there waiting. And so was Richie.

Sam's older brother back in Philly. All waiting for Joey Cusack to show himself. And all Sam Evans wanted to do was protect his family.


	2. Exposed

Sam tossed and turned all night. Having nightmares about Frank Cassidy and his goons. Killing Sam and his family.

While,his brother Richie just stood there and watched puffing on his Cuban cigar. Smiling the whole morning came.

Sam was exhausted. He kissed Mercedes on the lips has she slept wrapped in the sheets. Before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower Sam grabbed an apple. Walking out the door. Deciding to walk to work this morning.

Eventho,his soar foot was still in a little pain.

The diner wasn't that far away from the house. Just a few blocks away. As Sam walked down the long narrow road block after block.

His mind was troubled.

Knowing Frank Cassidy was going to eventually pay him another visit. And the next time it want be so subtle. Something bad was going to

happen. The next time Sam and Frank saw each other.

Sam just hoped that Mercedes,Jack and Sarah wouldn't be around to see it happen. That's Sam worst fear. Is for his family to look at him

as a monster. Which Sam was in the past. But,that part of him was still alive somewhere deep inside.

That vicious monster that was Joey Cusack was hidden. And at any moment Sam could lose it.

And Joey takes over. Sam made it to the diner.

None of his employees had come in for work yet. And to be honest Sam wasn't in the right mind to be work today. Pouring himself a fresh

cup of coffee. Sam sat down on a empty stool. In heavy thought.

He didn't even noticed the Black car with tinted windows. Just sitting outside the diner. Until he turned his head

staring back at the car. It sat there a couple of seconds before the diver pulled off.

Sam immediately ran out the diner. As the car drove straight going towards his house.

* * *

Sam in a panic fearing for the worst. That Cassidy was headed for his family. Running as fast as he could. Dialing the house phone from his

cell. ''Come on,come on pick up!'' Sam running with all his might. ''Hello?'' Mercedes still sleepy in bed.

Answered the house phone. ''Mercedes get the shotgun their coming to the house!'' Sam shouted all out of breath ''Sam?''

''Who coming?'' ''Are you serious?!'' Mercedes scared. '''Mercedes just do get the shot gun and be ready!'' ''I'll be there as soon as I can!''

Sam hung up his cell. Running as fast as his legs could take him. ''Shit!'' Mercedes jumped out of bed pajamas and all. Sprinting to the

bedroom closet to grab the shotgun. Fumbling to load the shot gun with 2 bullets. Mercedes with the loaded shotgun in her hands quickly

ran downstairs. She locked the front door. Standing against the wall ready to blow anybody's head off.

That came thru the the door trespassing. It took Sam about 15 minutes to home. That's more than enough time for his family to be killed.

Sam busted thru the front door all out of breath.

Mercedes pointing the shotgun at him. Sam raising his hands up signaling don't shot. ''Fuck!'' ''Sam what is going on.'' ''Jesus!'' Mercedes

was scared out of her mind. Sam bent down out of breath. ''I don't know,I don't know.'' He repeated. Wheezing and gasping. Mercedes sat

the shot gun down on the wooden table stand. Hugging Sam. ''Let me call John.''

''No…no.'' Sam stopped her from calling John. ''I just….I think I'm losing my mind.'' He lied. ''No,you're not.'' ''It's just you've been thru a

serious trauma.'' ''I'm here for you Sam….we're all here for you.'' Mercedes hugged Sam closed to her. Jack shocked just looked on. Sarah

came down the stairs asking Mercedes about taking her to get a new pair of shoes she promised.

Mercedes told Sarah to get ready. They would be leaving in a few minutes. Mercedes kissed Sam. Before going up stairs to get dressed for

the day. Sam sat down on the couch.

* * *

Jack curious to talk to his father. Came in the living room. He picked up the shot gun looking at it. ''Hey….careful it's loaded.'' Sam gestured

waving his hand. Telling his son to give him the loaded weapon. Jack handed the shotgun over to Sam.

Sam unloaded it. ''Why was mom running around the house with that shotgun?'' ''What's going on dad?''

Jack looked at Sam worried. ''It's nothing to worry about false alarm.'' Sam told Jack sitting the shotgun against the wall. ''But,I am worried

dad.'' ''You look tired and you're soaked in sweat.'' Sam started to take his shoe off. To relieve the pressure off his soar foot. As Jack

continued to question him. ''What did you mean by false alarm and talking about losing your mind?''

Sam sigh…. ''Some mob boss seen me on t.v. and thinks he knows me.'' ''Wow that's crazy.'' Jack said. ''Yeah.'' Sam nodded his head

agreeing. ''So you think this mob boss wants you dead?'' Jack looked at Sam waiting for a answer. ''It's crazy I have know reason to think

anybody wants me dead!'' Sam lying to his son. ''And….you raced back here to save us?''

Sam nodded again. ''But,what if you're right.'' ''What if this mob boss does want you dead?!'' Jack eyeing Sam. ''Then we deal with it.''

''Now get ready for school.'' ''You don't want to be late.'' Sam said standing up grabbing the shotgun. Walking upstairs. He was beyond

tried. And needed some rest. The diner was closed for today. Hopefully tomorrow would be better day all around.

Mercedes finally made it to the mall. She helped Sarah out the car. Grabbing her hand. As they walked into the mall. Little did she know.

She was being followed by Frank Cassidy. Mercedes was talking to the sales lady about shoe sizes. She didn't noticed that Sarah had left the

store and wandered off.

* * *

Mercedes franticly search for her daughter. She found her staring at some try of dolls. But,she wasn't alone. Frank Cassidy was sitting on a

bench watching her. Mercedes heart dropped. She ran over to her daughter hugging for dear life.

''Sarah don't you ever do that again okay?'' I little girl nodded. ''I'm sorry mommy,but look they have the new

American girl dolls.'' Sarah pointed at the glass. ''Nothing to worry about Mrs. Evans.'' ''I've been watching over her.'' Frank smirked

sarcastically. Mercedes whipped her head around staring daggers at Frank.

''You stay the fuck away from my family!'' ''You son of a bitch!'' Sarah in her own world began to play in the mall toy fire truck. Not over her

hearing her mother's foul language. Such horrible language for such a beautiful woman . Frank calmly sat with his legs crossed. ''Listen I

don't know what you want and I don't care.''

Mercedes told Frank disgusted that she was being harassed. ''Well Mrs. Evans you should care.'' ''Because,I want something from your

husband.'' ''Sam wouldn't know you!'' ''What don't you get?''

Mercedes sneered at Frank. ''Oh,he knows me very well.'' ''You see my eye and face.'' ''He knows me very well.'' ''Ask your husband how he

tried to rip my eye out with barbwire.'' Mercedes not believing Frank shaking her head. ''He's still crazy Joey deep down in side and you know

it.'' ''Ask him about his older brother Richie.'' Frank irking Mercedes nerves.

''Sam doesn't have a brother.'' ''You're delusional and crazy!'' Mercedes snapped at him. ''But,am I ask your self this.'' ''Why is your

husband so good at killing people?'' Mercedes rolled her eyes.

''If you come near my family again I'll call the cops.'' ''Do you understand?'' Frank laughed. ''Yeah I understand.'' Mercedes grabbed Sarah

and left. Frank continued to laugh. Watching Mercedes walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile at MillBrook Senior Highschool….

Jack and his best friend Christina which he had a big crush on. But,never had the guts to ask her out. Were walking down the busy school

hallway. The bell had just rung. Signaling students that it was time for next class period.

When someone violently pushed Jack in the back. Causing his school books to fall to the floor in the process of the push. When Jack

turned to see who pushed him it was Bobby Thomas. A jock and bully. That wouldn't leave Jack alone. Bobby constantly taunted and

physically harassed Jack on a regular basis at school.

And today was a boiling point literally. Jack balled up his fist ready to fight Bobby. ''Oh,what are you gonna do sissy?!'' ''You think your hero

father would be proud of his sissy son!'' Bobby egged Jack on with insults.

''Leave him alone Booby.'' Christina told him helping up for Jack. ''Shut up slut!'' Bobby shouted at Christina. ''Look at him he's getting

mad.'' Bobby laughed and his jock friends laughed with him. ''Jack he's a ass.'' ''Let's just go let's get out of here.'' ''Come on.''

Christina trying to stop a fight before it happened.

Jack backed away. Not letting his anger cloud his judgement. But,when he turned to walk away. ''Yeah run away pussy.'' Bobby smirked.

One of the jocks stopped him.

And that's when Jack throw all judgement and control out the window. Kicking the jock in his privates. Then turning to Bobby. In a rage Jack

punched Bobby repeatedly in the face. Slamming Bobby against the lockers.

''You motherfucker who's the sissy and pussy now!'' Jack kicked Bobby in his side. Then hitting Bobby again in the face causing blood to

splattered all over the hallway floor. As students gathered looking at the one-sided fight. Bobby didn't get one hit in. Jack ferociously beating

him. Christina grabbed Jack pulling him away.

* * *

''What the hell was you thinking?!'' Sam grilled Jack. After picking him up from school. Sam was in bed resting when he got a phone call

from Jack's school. Saying that Jack had gotten suspended for fighting.

''Dad Bobby has been harassing me since the first day of school he's a jerk!'' Jack defended his actions. ''He's a jerk that's your excuse?''

''Then you stand up to him not put him in a hospital.'' Sam trying to reason with his son. Jack shrugged. '' Oh,Big deal!'' ''It's the best thing

that could've happened to him.'' Sam shook his head.

''It is a big deal.'' ''Bobby family is talking about suing us.'' ''There could be assault charges.'' ''Jack we don't have that type of money!''

Sam frustrated with Jack not understanding the serious of his actions.

''Like mom isn't gonna take the case.'' Jack rolled his eyes nonchalant. ''Listen smart ass in this family we do not solve

problems using our fist!'' Sam tired of Jacks back talk. ''No with just shoot instead!'' Jack retorted. Sam slapped Jack across the face. He

didn't mean to but he did. Jack ran off. Before Sam could apologize.

Mercedes and Sarah finally made it home. Sam was laying down in bed. When he saw Sarah run into her room. To play with her toys.

Sam went down stairs into the living room. ''Mercedes have you seen Jack?'' Sam asked. But,Mercedes was in deep worried thought. ''What's

the matter?'' Sam waiting for Mercedes to answer.

''Frank Cassidy followed me to the mall.'' Mercedes ran her hands thru her thick curly hair. What are you okay?! ''Should I call John…I'm

going to call John!'' Sam walking to the kitchen phone.

''No,I already took care of it.'' ''I got a restraining order.'' ''At least if he comes near us again.'' ''He's going to jail.'' Mercedes looked at Sam.

He sat back down. ''I gotta tell you something this Frank Cassidy guy.'' ''He is certain he knows you.'' Mercedes staring into Sam's eyes.

''Well he doesn't.'' Sam staring back into Mercedes eyes. ''This is just a big misunderstanding.''

* * *

Looking out the front living room window. Sam and Mercedes could see the black car that Frank Cassidy drove around in. Sam quickly ran up

stairs grabbing the shotgun. Mercedes right behind him.

As he walked out the front door. Cassidy along with his two hired killers. Got out the car. ''Get off our property!'' Sam

shouted. ''Joey just cut the bullshit.''

''Come with us back to Philly now.'' ''And we'll leave your family alive and alone.'' Frank wickedly smiled. ''I told you I've never been to

Philadelphia!'' Sam still denying everything.

Frank shook his head. Ordering one of his men. To open the back seat car door. Grabbing Jack from the car. Jack! Mercedes screamed trying

to get her son. ''Mom!'' Jack screamed.

As he was being held captives. Sam held Mercedes back. ''No.'' ''I will get him.'' ''Go up to Sarah.'' Sam held his forehead against Mercedes.

Whispering I will get him one last time before she went back inside the house.

''Drop the gun Joey.'' Frank ordered. Sam drop the shotgun on the ground. ''Come closer.'' Frank ordered.

Sam came closer with his hand raised.

''Jack go back to the house.'' Sam spoke. Cassidy nodded his head. Jack was let free. As he walked past his father looking him in the face. He

could see this Joey Cusack person.

It was like his dad was gone and Joey was revealed. Sam face was stone cold. Eyes dark. ''Come on Joey get in the car.'' Frank told him. ''It

would be better if you just leave now.'' Sam warned.

''Joey,joey.'' Frank shook his head nodding towards Charlie. Charles walked over to Sam pointing his gun about to grabbed him.

When Sam twisted Charles arm.

Then violently smashing his nose in until all of the bone cartilage was damage. Charles feel to the ground bleeding out. Sam grabbed

Charles gun shooting James.

* * *

Frank shot Sam. Sam feel to the ground. Mercedes screamed looking thru the window as everything went down. Sam was hit in the

shoulder. As he laid on the ground. Frank stood over him.

''Got anything to say before I blow your brains out?'' ''You bastard.'' ''Yeah,I should've killed you back in Philly.'' Sam blow out

labored breaths. ''Yeah,Joey you should've.''

Frank said as he was about to pull the trigger. A shot went off. Blood gushed all over Sam's face and clothes. Frank fell to the ground. Jack

had the shot gun in his had. Sam looked up.

Seeing Jack scared expression. Sam got up from the ground. Grabbing the shotgun out of Jack's hand. Hugging his son. Jack cried in his

fathers arms. Police and ambulance were called.

Sam was admitted into a hospital room. His bullet wound was life threatening. Sam laid in his hospital bed thinking about what

happen. How did his family see him now.

Now that he was exposed. Mercedes walked in the hospital. She had some many questions. And needed answers. ''Tell me the truth.''

''You can do that right?'' ''Tell me the truth Sam.''

''What do you think you heard?'' Sam questioned. ''It's not what I heard it's what I saw.'' ''You Sam.'' ''You turned into Joey

right in front my eyes.'' Mercedes voice weak and cracking.

Sam eyes and face guilt written. ''Oh,my god it's true you killed people back in Philly?!'' Mercedes feeling sick. ''Joey

Cusack did.'' ''Not Sam Evans.''

Sam trying to get Mercedes to understand. ''Our whole life is a lie Sam or should I be calling you Joey!'' Mercedes walked out.

* * *

Sam was discharged from the hospital. He took a taxi home. Jack was sitting outside on the steps. ''Hey,Jack.'' Sam spoke. ''What am I

supposed to call you know?'' Jack spoke.

''You call me dad I am your dad.'' Sam told his son. Jack shaking his head.''Really?'' ''You're this killer mobster dad.'' ''If I talked to Christina about you.''

''Will you have me killed?''killed?'' Jack was testing Sam's patience. ''Please son don't'' Sam trying to make amends with his son.

Jack walked off. Sam tried to grabbed his hand. But,Jack brushed him off. Sam just let him go. Deciding it was best to let Jack

cool off. Later on in the day. Sam was outside working on his pick up truck.

John stopped by to question Sam. He was curious. Too much stuff had happened. And he wanted

Sam's side of the story. Mercedes had just come home.

She walked in on Sam getting questioned by John. ''What's going on here?'' She asked plastering a fake smile.

''Well,Mercedes I have some questions for Sam.''

''Things aren't adding up.'' ''These are some real criminal secretive men.'' ''And they wouldn't exposed themselves.'' ''Without reason.'' John

spoke looking at a family picture. That read ''Evans Family'' on the frame.

* * *

''So what are you saying John?'' Mercedes inquired. ''I'm saying I want the truth.'' John inquired back. ''The truth is Sam is who he says he is.''

''I'm beyond hurt that you of all people would question that John!''

''Haven't our family suffered enough!'' Mercedes forced faked tears that turned into real sorrows. John decided to

leave. ''Thanks.'' Sam told Mercedes.

Because,she saved him from the truth being told to John. That he was a ex-mobster and killer. Mercedes got up walking off.

''Wait,Mercedes!'' Sam grabbed Mercedes wrist before she could go upstairs.

''Don't touch me!'' She slapped him. Sam angry grabbed Mercedes by the throat. ''Fuck you Joey!'' She yelled at him. Breaking Sam's hold

from her neck. Mercedes started to run up the stairs Sam grabbed her ankled. Tripping her. She kicked him. Shouting. ''Get off me!'' Sam

trying to calm her down. She slapped him again. Both tussling on the stairs.

Sam wrapped his hand around Mercedes throat again. He stopped realizing shit had gone too far. Sam was about to

get off Mercedes. When She pulled him in for a rough lustful kiss.

They both moaned. Mercedes ran her hands thru Sam's blonde hair. Their lips tangled. Sam pulled Mercedes panties

down from her skirt. Mercedes pulled Sam's pants down.

Sam thrusted inside Mercedes hard. She hissed. He hissed. They fucked on the stairs. There was no love making in the

moment. Just hard rough sex. After Mercedes pushed Sam off of her going upstairs.

Late at night as Sam slept on the couch downstairs in the living room. The house phone rung.

Sam answered. ''Hello?'' He answered in a groggy voice.

''Hey,little bro you remember me?'' It was Richie. ''Richie?'' Sam slowly sat up. ''I see you're still a pro at killing.''

Richie joked. But,Sam didn't laughed. ''Are you gonna come see me?'' ''Or do I have to come see you?'' Richie threatened.

Sam got dressed. Started up his pick up. And headed to Philadelphia to meet his older brother...


	3. Walk Away

Sam got in his pick up. As he drove his mind was heavy as well his heart. Shit had gone down hill.

Mercedes now knew who he really was. And so did Jack. Sam hated that his family saw Joey Cusack.

Sam spent years getting rid of that darkness. Just for it to come right back. All Sam wanted was to be with his family again.

And for his past to stay in the past. The only way to do that was try and make peace with his brother Richie. Sam pulled up to ''Lucky Stars.''

A well known Irish bar that Sam used to hang out in. Back in the day. When he was apart of the family mob. Sam took a deep. Soaking in the Philly air.

Walking in ''Lucky Stars'' things hadn't changed that much.

Sam brought a beer. He needed a drink after that long drive from Indiana to Philadelphia. Sam took a sip from his beer. A man dressed in black.

Sitting at a table in the corner. Stared at him. Sam walked over to the table.

It was one of Richie's men. They didn't speak much. He was there to take Sam to Richie's house. On the ride to Richie's house.

Sam was impressed by the big fancy houses in the neighborhood. His brother had done well for himself.

The car finally stopped. The bodyguard opened Richie's house door with a key. Letting Sam walk in first. When Sam entered the mansion.

* * *

Other guards were standing by the staircase. Sam was patted down.

As Richie walked down the huge stair case. With more guards behind him. ''Joey my baby bro!'' Richie hugged him. ''It's been a long time.'' Sam just nodded his head.

They moved the family reunion to Richie's in home office.

''So you like that farm life?'' Richie asked pouring himself something to drink. ''I don't have a farm.'' Sam answered. ''Frank told me you lived on a farm.''

Richie laughed sipping his drink. ''So you like being married?''

Richie asked Sam sitting down in his chair. ''Yes,I do like being married.'' Sam sat down across from Richie. The desk the only thing between them.

''You know I'm pretty pissed at you bro.'' Richie laid his head against his big boss chair fit for a king.

''You attacked a made man business and killed his men.'' ''On top of that you took his eye out with barbwire.'' ''I mean barb fucking wire Joey!''

Frank shook his head. ''You were always the crazy one Joey.''

Sam didn't speak. He just let Richie talk. ''I was a lock in taking over.'' ''Then you pulled that shit!'' ''You know how long it took me to get people's respect back?!''

''And for them to trust me again.'' ''You've cost me!'' Richie hissed.

''It looks like you've done well for yourself.'' Sam spoke. ''Yeah,I did.'' Richie spoke. ''Richie look what do I gotta do to make this right.'' Sam didn't come to fight his brother.

All he wanted to do was. Make peace and go back home to his family. ''You can die.''

* * *

Richie smirked turning his chair. The back of if facing Sam. And before Sam could speak.

One of the guards men tried to wrapped a wire around Sam's neck to choke him.

Sam hand was stopping the guard from strangling him to death. Sam planted his boot against the top of the desk. Pushing himself backwards.

Causing him and the guard to fall backwards on the floor.

Richie whipped his chair back around when he heard the thump from the fall.

Sam broke the guard nose that tried to strangle him. Before the other guard could touch Sam. Sam kicked him in the knee. As he fall to the ground.

Sam stomped his neck. Crushing his windpipe to be crushed.

Richie fired at least five shots at Sam. Missing him each time. Sam escaped out of the office. A breaking a guard neck that tried to enter the office door.

Another guard came in looking at his friends lifeless bodies. On the floor.

''What are you looking at?!'' ''Go find the little bastard!'' Richie ordered him. The front door was open.

Richie signaled the guard to go right towards the door. He went left. As soon as Richie walked outside the door. It slammed shut.

Sam wrestled the guard grabbing his gun in process. Firing two deadly shots into the guards chest. Richie reached in his pockets. Grabbing his keys.

Before he could unlock the door. Sam opened it. Gun pointed at his brother.

He fired one shot to Richie's head.

* * *

Richie fell to the ground. Blood everywhere. Sam didn't feel any remorse about killing his brother. It wasn't planned. He went there to make peace.

It was obvious that wasn't going to happen.

Sam clothes and body was drenched in blood. He had to clean himself up. And burn the clothes. Before even thinking about going back home to his family.

Sam had a fresh pair of clothes. In the back of his truck. That he never took out.

never took out. From a previous camping trip and Jack went on one weekend. But,his truck was still parked at Lucky Stars.

So Sam would have to find a way back to his truck to change clothes.

At least Sam could wash his face,hands and body before he started walking.

Back to Lucky Stars. Richie had a huge lake in his back yard. Sam rinsed the cold freezing water from the lake all over his body.

''Fuck!'' He shouted from the freezing temperature of the water.

When it hit his shirtless chest. Sam quickly got clean up. Finally making back to his truck. Changing his clothes.

He had to get out of town as soon as possible.

He did just kill his brother Richie and all of his guards.

All those gunshots that went off late last night. The neighbors had to hear that. Somebody had to here those shots go off.

Richie might have lived in a upper class rich suburban neighborhood.

That never had crime often.

Tho that didn't mean cops wouldn't be called. If someone sent in a anonymous tip complaining of hearing loud gunshots.

Sam would be far gone by then out of Philly and never going back for good this time.

* * *

The drive back home to MillBrook was long and quiet. Neither the less. Sam made it home. The sun had just gone down. Sam took the keys out of ignition.

Stepping out of his truck. Sam sigh inhaled.

And starting walking towards the house.

When Sam opened the door with his house keys. And he stepped into the house. It was very quiet. But,Sam could smell the cooked food.

The family was having dinner. Without Sam. His feelings were hurt. Also on the other hand.

Sam really had no right to have any hurt feeling after. What he put Mercedes,Jack and Sarah thru. With his past catching up to him. Affecting his whole family.

Sam wasn't gonna walk away from his family.

Or run from his past anymore. Everything was out in the open. Now it was time for Sam to make thing right with Mercedes,Jack and Sarah. Taking another deep breath.

He walked in the kitchen. Everyone stopped eating. Looking up at Sam.

Mercedes couldn't hide her emotions. Tears fell from her eyes. Sam's heart broke. He stood there staring at Mercedes. She stared back. Sarah got up from the dinner table.

And sat a plate down on the table for Sam.

He wanted to break down. Right there. But,pride wouldn't let him. Sam sat down at the table. His head bowed. Struggling not to show emotion are cry. It was to late.

His eyes full of guilt and tears.

Jack felt bad. He never really saw his dad cry before.

Jack always looked at his dad as a superman. Nothing could his dad. He thought. Jack pasted Sam the plate with the roast on it. Sam looked at him.

With weak eyes. Mercedes bowed her head. Still overcome with emotions.

* * *

Dinner was awkward and quiet. The most quiet dinner the Evan's Family ever had. After dinner. Everyone went to their rooms.

Sam was back on the couch again couch again. He couldn't sleep. Not without talking to Mercedes first.

Sam knocked on the bedroom door. Mercedes didn't answer. He turned the door knob. The shower was going. Mercedes was taking a shower.

So Sam sat on the bed. Deciding to wait for Mercedes to finish.

Sam sat there in the bedroom. So many memories of the love he and Mercedes share in this room. Now hurt the pit of his stomach. Knowing he wasn't welcome in this room or

bed anymore. Sam rubbed his hand against the soft bed sheet reminiscing.

Mercedes finally came out the shower. Dressed in her robe. Her eyes wide. Surprised to see Sam sitting on the bed. ''I…I just wanna talk.''

Sam stuttered. ''There's nothing to talk about Sam.''

''Joey whatever your name is.'' ''Whoever you are!'' Mercedes spat. Walking over to her dressed looking for her night gown. Sam a little annoyed at Mercedes sarcasm.

* * *

''Mercy babe please I just''…. Mercedes in a rage. Walked up to Sam slapping him right in the face.

''Don't call me Mercy or babe.'' ''You lost that right!'' Sam eyes turn dark. He grabbed Mercedes wrist. Yanking her to the bed. Onto her back.

He didn't speak. ''There he is.'' '''Crazy Joey.'' Mercedes sneered at him.

''My name is Sam Evans.'' ''Joey Cusack is dead.'' Sam glared at Mercedes. ''But,since you wanna be rough.'' ''I'm going to fuck you rough!''

''How do you feel about that?!'' Before Mercedes could say another word.

Sam attacked his lips. Undoing her robe. Mercedes tried to push Sam off her. She couldn't fight much longer. Before giving in. Kissing him back. Sam caressed

Mercedes breast. Before sticking his hands in her

throbbing wet pussy. He pumped in and out. Making her cum hard. Her juices on his fingers. Sam sucked his finger dry. Licking his lips. His dick was so hard.

Sam frantically unbuttoned his belt buckle. Pulling his pants and boxers down. Sam barely got his tip inside Mercedes. ''Oh my….fuck!'' She moan aloud.

Sam bit his lips pushing his full length inside her.

Mercedes clenched around Sam dick like vice.

''Shit!'' Sam hissed. Sam started to stroke in and out.

Pounding Mercedes rough and hard. And she meant him with every strong stroke. Kissing Mercedes. Letting his tough swirl around in her mouth.

Mercedes came again. Sam wasn't done.

Pulling out of Mercedes. His dick still hard. Sam heist Mercedes up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Stripping Mercedes of her robe.

Sam then positioned Mercedes on her stomach.

Spreading her cheeks. Sam penetrated Mercedes from behind. She gasp in pain. All those years married. They never really don't anal sex often. Maybe once there whole marriage.

Sam pounding into Mercedes. Pulling all the way out then going all the way in.

After few strokes. Mercedes now felt pleasure. Moaning. Every time Sam would plunge back into her. He smacked her ass hard which made her even more aroused.

Sam was like the energizer bunny.

Keep going and going. Until he couldn't go no longer. Releasing himself inside her. Pulling out. His dick still dipping with cum. Falling to the bed on his back. Catching his breath.

Mercedes wrapped the covers around her. ''I want you to leave Sam.''

* * *

''Move out.'' ''I think we need to separate.'' Mercedes said looking up at the celling. ''Mercedes I love you and the kids.'' ''I want give up on you.''

''I'll leave if this will help you heal.'' ''I'll give you space.'' Sam got dressed. Walking out the bedroom.

Closing the door behind him. Mercedes cried uncontrollably. Sam packed a few things and some clothes before getting in his truck and driving off.

He could've ordered a hotel room. To spend the night.

The diner was his first choice. Sam had a apartment above his diner. He never really used it. But,it was livable. There was Two bedrooms,Kitchen, and a bathroom.

Mercedes always told him. He should've rented it out.

Tho Sam never expected he would be living in the apartment himself. Because,he was no longer welcomed in his own home.

Yes,Sam could've fought Mercedes and stood his ground. And not leave.

* * *

Ultimately Sam knew that him staying would just cause more pain,friction and drama. Between Mercedes and him. And arguing and fighting in front the kids. They didn't need to

see that. So Sam just left. Giving Mercedes space.

It'll be good for the both of them. Sam knows Mercedes still loves him. If she didn't. It would be so easy for her to give in to him. The way she does. They both knew it.

Eventually they would be back together and a happy family again.

Sam always kept that in the back and front of his mind always. Until that happens. Sam would do as she wish. Leave the house.

He even decided to take it a step further. If Mercedes didn't contact him for anything.

Sam decided she was okay and didn't need him. It had been a week since Mercedes told Sam to leave. He hadn't call her to talk. Or to speak with the kids.

Mercedes did tell him to leave. So she couldn't really blame him for not being around.

And top it off she was sick. Couldn't hold a thing down. One doctors appointment changes it all. ''Fuck!'' Mercedes blocked out everything.

As soon as those words came out her doctors mouth.

''You're Pregnant.'' ''Congrats Mrs. Evans!'' Mercedes left the doctors office in tears. Having a baby is supposed to be a joyful blessing. In your life.

Instead Mercedes felt sad and depressed. Her and Sam marriage was a lie.

She hadn't even heard from him since she told him to leave. And Mercedes only knew where Sam was not living,because him and Puck are friends. And Puck told Quinn.

Which Quinn told Mercedes. Mercedes needed somebody right now.

To talk to. So she call Quinn. Asking her to come over to the house. A knock at the door. Mercedes opened it. Her eyes all red and puffy.

Quinn didn't say a word she just hugged Mercedes as she cried in her arms.

* * *

''So….are you gonna tell Sam that you're pregnant?'' Quinn asked sipping on her tea. Mercedes sigh. ''I mean right now we aren't exactly talking.'' ''I want to tell him,but not

right now maybe in a couple of weeks.'' Quinn shook her head.

''I now you two are going thru something right now.'' ''But,I think you should tell him now.'' ''Just get it out the way.'' ''Then you two can work on healing and

being a family again.'' ''Besides you Sam and the kids could use some good news right now.''

''And what better news than welcoming a new baby into the family?!'' Quinn cheering. Trying to make her friend fell better.

''Mercedes gave Quinn a weak smile.'' ''Man you and Cedes got to patch things up.''

''I mean y'all the talk of the damn town!'' Puck chuckled finishing off his beer. ''I'm glad Mercedes and I separation amuses you so damn much!''

Sam glared at Puck. ''Hey,don't get mad at me you fucked up!''

Puck told Sam reaching for the bowl of chips. Sam nodded he couldn't argue that. Sam missed his family so much. He wished everything could just go back to

normal. And non of this shit never happened.

Frank Cassidy coming to seek revenge. Having to kill his brother Richie. Sam's life right now was a mess. ''Dude don't worry everything will be fine.'' ''You and Cedes will be back

together!'' Puck patted Sam on the shoulder.

Sam still sad. ''Well at least Mike,Tina,Santana and Brittany are coming in for a visit soon.'' ''Seeing friends you haven't seen in awhile.'' ''Reconnecting reminiscing.''

Puck trying his best to cheer Sam up. ''Oh,great Santana's coming to visit.'' ''This should be so pleasant.'' Sam said sarcastically. ''You know she's going to bust your balls.''

''It's Santana she always has something smart to say.''

Puck shrugged.

* * *

It had now been a month. Sam and Mercedes were on speaking terms. Only when it had something to do with the kids.

They worked out an agreement that Sam got to spend time with them on the weekends. If,Jack or Sarah wanted to spend nights over at Sam's apartment.

Mercedes didn't mind. She felt extremely guilty that Sam still doesn't know about the baby.

And Mercedes wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy much longer.

Eventually her stomach was going to start showing. So Mercedes planned on telling Sam before the week was over.

She knew Sam probably would be upset that it has been a month. Since she found out she was pregnant and didn't tell him.

Mercedes begged Quinn before she left not to tell Puck. Because,Puck big mouth would've been told Sam.

And Mercedes wasn't ready for Sam to know about the baby. She was still hurt and upset.

Eventho,she missed him desperately. Sam was awoken. By noise downstairs in his diner. He looked at his alarm it was 3:00 a.m. in the morning.

Somebody had broken in. ''Shit.'' He hissed. Grabbing his steal baseball bat.

He turned out all the lights in his apartment. There were two ways to enter his apartment from the outside steps. Or the inside steps that were in the diner.

Sam decided to take the inside steps. Opening the door quietly.

He walked down the steps. Gripping his bat ready to swing on whoever broke into his diner. From the silhouette in darkness.

Sam could see the person was no taller than 5'6' very small frame. It looked like a woman.

Sam could've swung and hit her with the bat. She was so busy trying to open the cash register. That Sam presence was undetected. He put the bat down.

Grabbing the woman from behind. Kneeing her to the ground. ''Who the fuck are you?!''

''Why are you in my diner?!'' Sam questioned. ''Please don't hurt me.'' ''I…I need help!'' She spoke. ''What the fuck?!'' Sam recognized her. It was Jamie Laronzo

A girl he dated a long long time ago. Back when he was Joey.

* * *

She left him for his brother's Richie best friend Darrell Williams. Who was a gang member. Back in Philly. Richie sparked up a friendship with Darrell.

The Irish and Blacks worked together in drug trade.

Sorta like you scratch my back. I'll scratch yours. If the Blacks had a problem with any reveal gang. The Irish would eliminate them.

If the Irish had a problem getting their drugs sold in a certain neighborhood.

The Blacks would get them into the neighborhood.

Sam flicked on the diner lights. ''Jamie?!'' He looked at her. She wasn't the beautiful girl. He met back in Philly. Now she was pale way too skinny. Her face all broken out.

Jamie was now a full blown drug addict. Sam felt so sorry for her.

''Joey?'' Jamie couldn't believe it. She was standing face to face with the man she let go. ''I didn't know this was your diner?''

She said looking away from Sam's face embarrassed. ''I mean the streets were talking back home.''

''After Frank Cassidy finally got what was coming to him.'' ''Darrell told me you had a family and owned your own business.'' Jamie smirked.

Sam didn't speak he was still in shock. Feeling even more exposed.

Jamie tried to cover the track marks in her arms. Which were very visible. Because,she didn't have on a jacket or a long sleeve shirt. Sam noticed the track marks on her arm.

* * *

''Why are you here Jamie?'' Sam finally spoke.

''I'm on the run Joey.'' ''I can't do it anymore!'' ''I can't be a addict and selling my body for drugs!'' ''I'm so tired!'' She broke down. Sam wrapped his arms around her. ''Shush

everything is gonna be okay.'' Sam made sure everything was secured in the diner.

Before bringing Jamie upstairs to his apartment. He gave her one of his shirts to sleep in. As Jamie slept in the extra bedroom.

So many thoughts ran thru Sam mind.

Mercedes had extra spare keys to Sam's diner and apartment. She decided that this couldn't wait any longer. Mercedes was going to tell Sam that she was pregnant today. Sam

had gotten up to up the bathroom. So he had no idea the shit storm that was about to happen.

Putting the key into Sam's apartment door. Before she could turn it. Jamie had opened the door. Mercedes was speechless.

''Um,hi I'm Jamie.'' ''You must be Joey's wife huh?''

Mercedes couldn't speak her heart stopped. How could Sam cheat on her. Sam finishing up in the bathroom. Unaware of what's going on outside. He walked right into it. Blind.

''Aw,shit.'' When he made eye contact with Mercedes he could see the hurt and anger in her eyes and face.

Mercedes ran off. A shirtless Sam in nothing but his boxers ran after her. Wait,wait Mercy it not what it looks like.

* * *

''I swear she's an old friend.''

''Sam,Joey whatever I hope you had a great time with your friend.'' Mercedes got in her car speeding off. A frustrated Sam hit over a trash can full of trash.

Hurting his bare foot in the process. He grunted. At the temporary pain. Jamie watched the altercation from her bedroom window.

Sam wanted to go after Mercedes and explain. Opening time for the diner was too close. He would have to wait until around his lunch time.

Jack had heard his mom. On the phone talking to one of her friends.

About his dad cheating with some slut. Before he went to school. And he couldn't believe it. How could his dad do that to his mom.

Especially when she's pregnant. Jack knew his mom was pregnant.

Because,he saw the prenatal vitamins she had in her bedroom. And a resent doctors appointment paper. He assumed his mom would tell everybody when she was ready.

So he never questioned her motives.

Doing Jack's lunch break at school. He left to go talk to his father. Sam was actually on his way out the dinner. To go talk to Mercedes and clear everything up.

As he exited the dinner. There was Jack. Giving him the most vile look.

* * *

''Jack?'' ''What are you doing here?'' ''Shouldn't you be at school right now?'' Sam caught off guard by his son. ''Why are you cheating on mom?'' ''With some slut!''

''Woah.'' ''Okay first watch your mouth.'' ''Second I'm not cheating on your mom.''

''And never will I in the future!'' Sam snapped at his son. ''Now go back to school.'' ''Son this doesn't concern you.'' Sam told Jack. Jack shook his head disagreeing.

''Yes,this does concern me.'' ''Mom is pregnant and she don't need this type of stress.''

''It's not good for the baby.'' Jack covered his mouth at his slip up. Sam eyes went wide. ''She's pregnant.'' That's all Sam said.

''Dad?'' Jack tried to speak. ''Go back to school now Jack.''

''I'll see you soon.'' Sam said coldly before getting in his truck pulling off. Mercedes was taking a nap. Sam stood over her.

Startled when she opened her eyes. ''Jesus!'' ''Sam what the hell?!'' Mercedes grabbed her chest.

''What are you doing here?!'' Mercedes asked. ''When were you gonna tell me?'' Sam answered. ''I don't know what you're talking about Sam.'' Mercedes lied.

''Cut the bullshit.'' ''I know you're pregnant with my baby!'' Sam shouted in anger.

Mercedes jumped from the volume in his voice. ''My baby?'' ''You're such an ass Sam!'' ''Or is it Joey?!'' Mercedes snapped getting out of bed.

Sam cornered Mercedes against the bedroom wall.

''You can stop with the passive aggressive shit okay.'' ''I buried Joey along time ago.'' I became Sam Evans.'' ''I fell in love with you.'' ''I'm still in love with you.''

''I know you're angry and hurt right now.'' ''I get it.'' ''But,to keep this pregnancy from me that's real low of you.''

Sam spoke his peace. Turning his back to Mercedes walking away. She wanted to apologize for not telling Sam she was pregnant.

Instead she stood there weeping…..


	4. Withdrawal,Craving,Beaten

''Jamie!'' ''Don't do this wake up!'' ''Fuck don't do this to me!'' Sam in a panic. Shaking Jamie for dear life.

Sam was at work in the diner all morning long. It was noon now. And lunch time.

So Sam made Jamie her favorite grill cheese sandwich.

Sam remembered that was Jamie favorite.

When they dated back in Philly. Dropping the sandwich on the carpet. Sam rushed to a unresponsive Jamie on the floor. The needle she had used to get high.

Laid right next to her still body. ''Shit Jamie what did you do to yourself?!'' Sam pulled out his cell about to call 911. Before he could. Jamie eyes started to fluttered.

And she opened them. ''Jamie?'' Sam put his cell back in his pocket. ''Are you okay?'' He asked. She barely nodded.

''Jamie you got to stop this.'' ''You're going to kill yourself.'' ''I thought you were dead.'' ''When I saw you laying here.'' Sam voice cracked. He really did care for Jamie.

And didn't want her to die. She needed help. Professional help. Her drug addiction. Had gone too far. Sam knew. Jamie knew.

It was only a matter of time before her last high was her last.

* * *

''Dude what the hell are you doing with this chick?!'' Puck questioned Sam. Sam called Puck. He needed his help for Jamie. ''Puck look I need your help.''

Sam gestured towards Jamie now laying in bed. She was asleep. Puck could see the track marks. Shaking his head. ''Fuck dude she's a addict.''

''You're cheating on Cede's with a druggie?!'' Puck accused Sam.

''No,I'm not cheating on Mercedes with her.''

'''I need you to get me medications.'' ''To help Jamie.'' ''She's gonna start going thru withdrawals soon.'' ''And medication will help her thru the pain.''

Sam asked Puck. ''Are you crazy I could lose my job and go to prison?!'' Puck worked at a in patient drug rehab center.

And stealing drugs to give to a addict that wasn't a patient. Would result in Puck getting fired and getting arrested. ''Puck I know I'm asking a lot of you,but''….

Sam getting cut off by Puck. ''But,nothing Sam this is serious shit.'' ''You're asking me to risk.'' Puck pointing to a still asleep Jamie.

''Puck please just this one time.'' ''And I'll never ask you do this again.'' Sam begged. Puck sighs. Rubbing his forehead. ''If,I get caught.'' ''Your ass is going down.''

''And your junkie friend too!'' Puck this time talking loud enough to wake Jamie.

''My name is Jamie.'' ''And who do you think you are?''

''Do you think you're better than me?'' Jamie slurred in a weak voice.

* * *

''No,but I think you're bad news and need to leave town.'' ''Sam has a wife two kids and another baby on the way!'' Puck fired back. Sam pulled Puck into the kitchen.

Shutting the bedroom door that Jamie was in. ''Puck I just need you to help me.'' ''And after that you don't have to worry about nothing.''

''Jamie is a friend that I've known for a long time.'' ''As you can see her life is pretty fucked right now.'' Puck nodded.

He didn't say nothing else. Walking out Sam's apartment. Sam sigh. So much shit was going on. His past catching up with him. Mercedes kicking him out the house.

Mercedes pregnant. Sam just wanted his life back. Quiet honest hard working normal life back.

Just him and his family. ''Sam.'' Jamie called from the bedroom. In a weak shallow voice. Sam opened the bedroom door. Jamie was shaking uncontrollably.

Drenched in sweat. Her withdrawal was starting.

It was late at night. A loud knock at the side door of Sam's apartment. Alarmed him. ''I'll be right back Jamie.'' Sam left the cool towel on Jamie's head.

That's all he could think of at the moment.

He thought maybe cooling her off would help with the withdrawal. Sam grabbed his steel bat. Opening the door. It was Puck.

* * *

''So are you gonna let me in?'' ''Or beat me with that bat?''

''Puck it's really late.'' ''Why are you here?'' Sam questioned.

''Here you go.'' Puck tossed the pills to Sam. ''Did you forget that you asked me to steal those for you?'' Puck smirked.

Sam looking at the bottle of pills in his hand. ''No…I didn't forget.''

''I just didn't think you'd go thru with it to be honest.'' Sam smirked back. ''Dude you're like my best friend.'' ''I'll never leave you hanging.'' Puck patted Sam's shoulder.

''So,I gotta go Quinn's asleep.'' ''I snuck out the house.''

''Oh….and tomorrow we're all sitting down at Quinn and I house.'' ''Why?'' Sam questioned. ''Tina,Mike,Santana & Brittany finally are here.''

''Friends and dinner!'' Puck cheered walking out the door.

''Oh,great.'' Sam mumbled.

Sam was the last to arrive at Quinn and Puck's. Ringing the door bell. Quinn answered the door. ''Sam glad you made it.''

Quinn hugged him. Sam hugged her back. Taking a deep breath.

Following behind Quinn. Everyone were laughing and carrying on. When Sam walked in. The table became silent as soon as his presence was noticed.

* * *

''Um….Hey,Sam.'' Puck clearing his throat. ''We were just laughing about that time we all got drunk and went streaking.'' ''In the lake.'' ''Remember?''

Sam letting out a small chuckle. ''Yeah I remember that.'' Sam's eyes went straight to Mercedes. That night he and Mercedes were so drunk.

They had wild passionate sex. Then a few weeks later Mercedes found out she was pregnant with Sarah.

Mercedes broke eye contact with Sam. Getting up from the dinner table. Excusing herself. She was about to brake down. Tears on the verge of leaving her eyes.

''Just great Mr. Man whore.''

''You made Mercedes cry for the millionth time again!'' Santana shooting daggers at Sam. He ignored Santana. Going to check on Mercedes.

''Santana chill.''

Tina said shaking her head.

''What I'm just being honest.''

''It's not like we aren't all thinking it.'' Santana shrugged. Sam knocked on the bathroom door. Mercedes didn't answer. Sam could here her crying thru the door.

''Mercedes please let me in.'' ''I just want to talk.''

Sam rested his head against the bathroom door. Nearly falling over when Mercedes opened the door. Her eyes red from crying. ''I'm sorry.''

That's all Sam could say. Mercedes wiped her red eyes.

* * *

''Sorry isn't always enough Sam.'' Mercedes folding her arms. Looking at Sam. Sam shut the door behind him.

Sam leaned against the bathroom door. He couldn't take it no longer. Seeing Mercedes break down and cry. Over him. On their wedding day he vowed to Mercedes.

That he would never make her cry. And he broke that vow. Moving from the door. Sam slowly approached Mercedes. He wrapped his arms around her.

''I'm so sorry baby.'' ''I love you.'' ''I love our kids.'' ''Please baby I'll do anything to be back with you.'' Sam pleaded. Mercedes took one looked into his eyes.

She could see that Sam was truly sorry for lying to her. Mercedes was still hurt. But,something over came her. And now all she wanted was for Sam lips to be on hers.

Mercedes aggressively pulled Sam face towards hers. Lashing onto his lips. He moaned caught off guard. Not expecting Mercedes to kiss him.

''Mer...'' ''Can we just...'' Every time Sam tried to speak. Mercedes would deepen the kiss. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to feel anything something just feel.

Sam picked Mercedes up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Gently siting Mercedes down on the bathroom counter. Mercedes reached for Sam belt buckle.

He stopped her. She gave him a questioning look. ''We need to talk.'' ''As much as I want to have sex with you right now.'' ''Baby we need to talk.'' Sam told Mercedes.

To talk that's the opposite of what Mercedes wanted to do right now. She need something to relief her stress. And what better than sex to relief stress.

Again Mercedes ignored Sam wanting to talk. And she started to kiss his neck grabbing for his belt buckle again. ''No,stop I don't think us having sex is going to fix anything.''

Sam stopping Mercedes again. This time she was frustrated and mad. ''Alright Sam let's talk!'' Sam started to open his mouth. But,Mercedes started to talk before him.

* * *

''Hm...let's see.'' ''You lied to me.'' ''Our whole life is a lie.'' ''You're a mob drug lord killer.'' ''And to top it off you're cheating on me with some skinny whore!''

''The worst part of it all I still fucking love you Sam!'' ''Oh,my bad your name is Joey!'' Mercedes rolled her eyes wiping the tears away. Getting off the counter.

Heading for the bathroom door. Sam grabbed Mercedes arm. ''First off I'm sorry how many times do I have to apologize?'' ''Second I'm not cheating on you.''

''I told you she's a old friend from my past.'' ''And I would never cheat on you.'' ''I love you and only you!'' Sam pleaded yet again.

''Save it Sam I'm done.'' Mercedes snatched her arm away. Opening the bathroom door walking out.

For the rest of the night. The dinner party was awkward as hell. Both Sam and Mercedes giving each other angst looks.

When Sam got back to the diner and his apartment. Jamie was in the mist of packing her bags. ''Hey,where are you going?'' Sam asked Jamie.

''I think he's here in Millbrook.'' Jamie looked at Sam. ''Who?'' Sam questioned.

* * *

''Darrell.'' ''His men came to the dinner.'' ''I was feeling a little bit better.'' ''And I wanted to try to eat something.'' ''So I went downstairs to order some food.''

''And his men were already in the diner.'' ''I quickly hid in the restroom.'' ''And didn't come out until I knew for sure they were gone.'' ''I gotta get out of this town now.''

''Or I'm dead Sam!'' ''Darrell will eventually find me and kill me!'' Jamie continued to stuff her bag with clothes. ''Look if Darrell is here in town.'' ''I want let him hurt you.''

'' I'll protect you.'' ''I swear Jamie.'' Sam put his hand on her shoulder. Stopping her from packing the rest of her belonging. Jamie smiled at Sam. She hugged him tight.

''My Joey.'' ''Always the stand up guy.'' ''I'll always love you for that.'' ''But,you have a family to protect.'' ''They're more important than me.''

''You should go home to your wife and kids.'' Kissing Sam on the cheek. Jamie let go of her hold on Sam's waist. Grabbing the rest of her baggage. She started to leave.

''Wait,Jamie.'' ''Do you think it's a good ideal to leave while it's dark out?'' ''That's even more dangerous.'' ''Anything can happen to you.'' Sam trying to reason with Jamie.

Jamie reached in her bag pulling out a gun.''Where did you get that?!'' Sam's face frowned. ''I brought it hot off the streets.'' ''Back home in Philly.'' ''I'll be okay Joey.''

* * *

''Well,at least let me drive you to the train station or airport.'' Sam offered. ''No Joey.'' ''I called a cab.'' Looking out the window Jamie could see the cab.

Sam walked her to the cab. They hugged. ''Whenever I get somewhere and it's safe.'' ''Don't worry I'll find a way to contact you.'' ''I promise!'' Jamie whispered to Sam.

Before she left. Sam made Jamie promise that she wouldn't go back to using drugs again. And she promised she wouldn't. No matter how hard it was for her.

Jamie promised Sam. Sam watched as the taxi pulled off. He waved goodbye to Jamie. She waved back. Mouthing the words thank you. Sam was tired. The dinner with friends.

Fighting with Mercedes. Helping Jamie. All Sam wanted to do was sleep. He took a quick shower. Then went to bed. A few hours later. Sam was awoken by his cell phone ringing.

He squinted his eyes. It read Mercedes on the cell. ''Um,hello.'' Sam answered. ''Sam I need you to come home now.'' Mercedes hung up the phone.

Before Sam could speak another word. ''Is something wrong?!'' ''Did something happen to the baby?!'' ''Mercedes,Jack Sarah my family.'' ''God please let them be okay!''

The thoughts and prayers going thru Sam's mind. As he drove as fast as he could. To the house. Sam jumped put his truck. Using his keys. Opening the house door.

''Mercedes!'' Sam ran inside the house. ''Mercedes baby where are you?!'' He shouted. ''Sam.'' Mercedes stood at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Sam immediately running to the top of the stairs. Hugging her close to his chest.

''Are you okay?'' ''I thought something happen.''

He inspected her body. Looking at her face,arms,legs.

Touching Mercedes growing belly. ''I'm fine Sam everybody's fine.'' Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand. Guiding him into the bedroom. Once they were inside. She locked the door.

Turning around. That look in her eye. It was pure lust and sex. She pushed Sam on his back. Taking off his jacket and shirt. She kissed his ripped chest. Sam let out a groan.

As Mercedes bite his pecs. Sam hands went under Mercedes silk night gown. Squeezing her ass. She let out a aroused hiss. Leaning down kissing his juicy pink lips.

Mercedes sucking on Sam's lips for dear life. As his hands moved to her sensitive breast. That were even bigger. Because,of her being pregnant.

Sam slowly and seductively removed Mercedes silk gown over her head. Her breast freely hung over Sam's face. Sam taking each in his mouth.

Biting and sucking on each nipple. Until Mercedes let out a tremble. Going for Sam's belt buckle. This time he didn't stop her.

As she unbuckled and pulled his pants completely off. Sam gently flipped them over. He was now on top. Hooking his fingers on each end of Mercedes panties.

Pulling them off. ''I love you.'' He told her. Looking him in the eyes. She pulled his boxers off. ''I love you too.'' She told him.

Mercedes pulled Sam's face in for another passionate kiss. Sam pushed his hard penis inside Mercedes she gripped the bedsheets.

Wrapping her thighs around his muscled back and waist. She held on tight as he continued to give her intense stroke after stroke.

* * *

Morning came. Sam woke up first. He didn't want to move for fear. Mercedes would be gone when he got back. So he just laid in bed with his arms wrapped around her.

Just staring at her for hours. ''You're creeping me out Sam.'' Mercedes said yearning covering her mouth. Sam smile. ''I just don't want to let you go.'' ''That's all.''

He snuggled into her neck. ''But,you do have to let me go.'' Mercedes removed his arms from around her. Sam could sense this conversation wasn't gonna be a good one.

''Mercedes I want to come home.'' ''I want to be with you and I want to be with my kids.'' Sam pouring his heart out. ''Sure you do Sam.''

''That's why it's been a month going on two.'' ''That you've been shacked up with some slut!'' Mercedes spat at Sam getting out of bed. Putting her panties back on.

Slipping her gown back on. ''Mercedes you kicked me out the house.'' ''Second her name is Jamie.'' ''We're nothing,but old friends.'' ''She has some personal issues.''

''I only helped her.'' ''I never kissed her or slept with her.'' ''Nothing happened.'' ''Jamie knows that I love you and my kids!'' Sam shouted now angry.

Mercedes stood there with her arms folded. Looking guilty. As Sam got dressed. ''I know you used me for sex.'' I was cool with it.'' ''Because,I thought maybe just maybe.''

''You would let me stay.'' Sam said walking out the bedroom door. Mercedes crying. She did used him. She was lonely and needed a warm body.

And being pregnant her sexual urges were starting to get more a more intense.

Like a craving for sex. And of course Mercedes wouldn't call up anybody else,but Sam to satisfy her needs.

* * *

Sam finally made it back to the diner. When he walked into his apartment. Darrell and his men were waiting for him. ''Sam long time no see.'' Darrell spoke.

''Where is she?'' Darrell wasted no time. Letting Sam know. That he was here for Jamie. ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Sam lying.

''Joey so not the right answer.'' Darrell said walking over to Sam. Pulling out his glock. He hit Sam in the face with it. Drawing out blood. Sam's head bleeding.

''Now I'm going to ask you again!'' ''Where the fuck is Jamie?!'' Darrell demanded. ''Fuck you!'' Sam launched at Darrell punching him in the face. That took a lot out of Sam.

Who was already dizzy from the blow to the face. And his head bleeding even worst now. Darrell men held down Sam. ''You done fucked up boy!'' ''Beat him until he talks.''

''Don't kill him.'' ''I need him alive.'' Darrell ordered his men. He couldn't just kill Sam. Well not right now.

Because,Sam was next in line to take over the Irish mob family business. It was a blood line.

And Sam was the direct descendant. Now that Richie was dead. Sam inherent the business. The business that Darrell wanted. And a Black man taking over a White Irish mob.

The only way that would happen is if. Sam himself willingly hands over the business to Darrell. And that's why Darrell hadn't bothered to kill Sam yet.

Until he secured the business then Sam could die. They beat Sam relentlessly. Until he was unconscious. Sam didn't give them no information on Jamie whereabouts.

Because,honestly he didn't know where she went. He if he did. Sam would never tell anyways. They dropped Sam's beaten lifeless body off in a alleyway. And sped off...


	5. Don't Speak

3:00 a.m. in the morning….

Mercedes receives a phone call. She answers the bedroom phone next to her on the night stand. Turning on the lap in the process.

''Hello?'' She speaks.

''Cede's it's Puck there's been a fire at the dinner.''

''Wait what do you mean where is Sam,is Sam okay?!'' Mercedes voice in panic. ''I….I don't know.'' ''I'm outside at the diner Quinn all our friends and locals.''

''The police,ambulance and firefighters.''

''I asked the police and the firefighters was anybody inside the diner when it caught fire.'' ''They told me that they're unclear at the moment.'' Puck told Mercedes.

''Oh my god Sam!'' Mercedes began to cry for fear Sam was dead. ''I need to get down there.'' ''I'm coming!'' Mercedes shouted hanging the phone up.

She was in her night gown.

Quickly slipping on a pair of jeans and grabbing a jacket. Mercedes was out the door. When she made it to the diner.

Mercedes could still see the diner burning the flames so intense as the firefighters work to put the fire out.

* * *

Jumping out her car. The keys still in the ignition. Mercedes ran towards the diner. ''Ma'am I can't allow you to go near this diner.'' ''It's not safe.'' ''Please back away.''

The police officer ordered. ''What are you talking about?!''

''That's my husband's diner!'' ''My husband could still be in there trapped or injured.'' ''Get the hell out of my way!'' Mercedes hissed at the offer. ''Mercedes!''

Someone shouted her name. Turning around seeing it was Quinn. Mercedes ran into her arms crying.

Quinn,Puck,Santana,Brittany,Mike and Tina. All comforted Mercedes the best they could.

The fire was finally out towards day break. Firefighters were able search the burned down diner. There was no evidence of a dead body to recover.

Because,nobody was in the diner as it burned down. So the question everybody wondered.

''Where is Sam Evans?!'' Mercedes was distraught. Quinn,Santana,Brittany and Tina all rallied together. He decided they were gonna spend the night all Mercedes house.

And be there for her. For anything she needed.

Puck got drunk. ''Seriously,Puck at a time like this you get drunk?!'' Mike shook his head at Puck. ''Shutttt Upppp!'' Puck stuttered in a drunken stoop.

''You should be drinking too Sam is dead man!'' Puck stared to cry.

Mike hugged Puck as he cried on his shoulder.

* * *

Mercedes finally mustered up the courage to get out of bed. It was now 12 noon. Her eyes still fire red. From crying over Sam. She was so angry at him.

Now all she wished that he was in her arms kissing and hugging her. Whispering I love you. ''Why didn't I just let him stay?!'' ''Why didn't I tell him to come home?!''

Mercedes heart hurt with sadness and regret.

Jack and Sarah didn't go to school. Jack knew his father diner burned down. It was all over the news. Plus social media. It got so bad Jack had to turn his cell phone off.

But,he didn't believe his dad was gone.

Sarah had no clue what was going on she just thought. Mommy let her stay home today. Mercedes made her way down stairs.

Tina and Brittany were in the kitchen making the kids some snacks.

While Santana and Quinn played boardgames and cards with the kids. ''Mommy!'' Sarah hoped up running to her mother.

Mercedes smiled opening her arms to her baby girl. Hugging tight.

''Mommy we're playing cards and boardgames.'' ''Wanna join?'' Sarah asked. ''Sure.'' Mercedes said plastering a fake smile.

As she walked over to living room's cafe table holding her daughters hand.

Quinn and Santana gave Mercedes a smile. Eventho,they knew Mercedes was miserable inside. They had to be strong for her. Jack sat in his father's chair.

Just looking and observing not speaking or saying a word.

* * *

Brittany and Tina finally came back with the snacks. Immediately as son as Tina saw Mercedes. She broke down crying.

Brittany rubbed her back. Quinn held her hand. ''Damn,you Tina.''

Santana said wiping tears from her eyes. Mercedes got up from the cafe table giving Tina a hug. Whispering. ''I'm okay,don't cry.''

Sarah looked at the interaction. She was confused.

Mercedes was feeling great. So she decided to go back up to her bedroom and get some more rest. ''But,Mercedes you need to eat something.'' '

'You're pregnant the baby needs to eat.''

Tina sniffed. ''I'll get something in a few right now I just want to lay down.'' Mercedes turning her back heading for upstairs. ''You know this is bullshit!'' Jack shouted.

Causing,Mercedes to whip her head around. ''Jack Samuel Evans you watch your mouth!''

''Dad is not dead!'' ''He's out there somewhere and y'all are wasting time just sitting here!''

''We should be out searching for him!'' ''Dad is not dead!'' ''Dad isn't gone!'' Jack voice got weak as he broke down. Mercedes wrapped her arms around both Jack and Sarah.

Later on in the day the cops came to the house. Questioning Mercedes. Asking her if her husband had any enemies.

And assuring her that they would do their very best to find Sam dead or alive.

* * *

Around 9:00 p.m. at night…..

Mercedes cell phone started to ring. It was from a unknown number. Mercedes answered. ''Um,this is Jamie.'' Mercedes eyes bugged out her head.

''How in the hell did you get my cell number?!''

''Sam gave me your cell number.'' ''Before I left town.'' ''He told me you're a honest and nice woman.'' ''And if something was to happen to him.''

''I should call you.''

Jamie finished.

Mercedes didn't speak. ''I saw on the news that the diner burned down and Sam is missing.'' ''It's everywhere!'' ''The man that did this to Sam is very dangerous.''

Jamie warmed Mercedes.

''Did what to Sam?'' ''Who is he?'' ''We have no idea where Sam is.'' ''Is he alive or dead?'' ''If,you know please tell me!''

''Sam has two kids that needs him and a unborn child.'' ''Jamie if you know anything please tell me!''

''His name is Darrell Williams.'' ''He's a former gang member.'' ''Now involved in organized crime.'' ''He wants Sam dead to take over the family business.''

''But,Sam has to willing agree to hand the family business over.''

''And when Sam does.'' ''That's when Darrell will kill Sam.'' Jamie told Mercedes. ''So,Sam is alive.'' ''Is that what you're saying?!''

Mercedes holding on to her last shred of hope. ''Yes,I believe Sam is alive.''

''He may be badly hurt,but I don't think Sam's dead.'' ''Darrell's not stupid.'' ''Sam is a direct decedent to his family mob.'' ''The only living bloodline.''

* * *

''And Sam has to hand the business over.''

''So,Darrell's hands won't look dirty.'' ''Like he didn't take it from Sam dishonestly.'' ''After Sam surrenders over the family mob.'' ''Darrell will for sure kill Sam.''

Jamie continued to talk Mercedes listened.

After Mercedes got off the phone with Jamie. A chill went down her back. Sam could be alive somewhere fighting for his life.

Mercedes got dressed checking on Jack and Sarah who were sound asleep.

Tina,Santana,Brittany were at Quinn and Puck's place they decided to give Mercedes some space. Mercedes headed to the police station.

She told them that Sam was alive badly injured.

And practically begged the police to send out a search unit for her missing husband. They told Mercedes if Sam didn't turn up in the next 48 hrs.

Then they would declare him missing.

And send officers out on a search. That pissed Mercedes off. Sam was always the nice family guy in town. Even helped stop a suspect from robbing the local market.

When the cops in town couldn't get the situation under control. Sam needed help now not fucking 2 days later. Mercedes stormed out the police station.

Not wasting her time with anything else they had to say.

Mercedes went to John a sheriff and family friend. He told her that he would to as much as possible to find Sam. To not stress out. Eventho,how could she not.

* * *

And going back home just waiting for news on Sam's whereabout's wasn't gonna help. Mercedes decided that she was going to ride around by herself. To look for her husband.

As she drove. Noticing she was being followed. Mercedes tried to loose the black tinted SUV. But,they caught up with her. She pulled into a empty parking lot.

Outside a closed convenience store.

She figured if anything was to happen atlas the camera's outside the store would catch it. Someone knocked on the window. Mercedes hesitant rolled down the window.

This attractive tall fit younger Black man looks to be in his early 30's. Smiles at her. ''You must be Mercedes Evans?'' He said. How do you know my name? Mercedes asked.

He smirked. Well seeing that your husband Sam or shall I say Joey. Will be handing over the family business to me. Mercedes panic set in even more.

She realized it was Darrell Williams.

The man Jamie warned her about. ''You sick bastard stay the hell away from my husband and our family!'' She hissed. Damn came down baby.

''They said Sam had married a sista.'' ''A beautiful Black woman.''

''But,my….my they didn't say how sexy and thick you are.'' ''Plus I love a woman that talks dirty to me!'' Darrell teased Mercedes. ''Where is my husband?!'' She shouted.

''That's for me to know,for and you to find out.'' ''Darling.'' ''It was nice chatting with you Mrs. Evans.'' Darrell cockily walked to the black SUV getting the back seat.

The car pulled off.

Mercedes eyes wield up in tears. She was at her breaking point. This Darrell Williams hurt Sam. And she had no clue or idea where to start or began to look for him.

She cried for a couple of minutes. Then she told herself be strong. Cause,Sam is one tough son of a bitch. And he's out there somewhere just waiting for Mercedes to find him.

And bring him home. ''I'm coming baby.'' Mercedes said pulling out the empty lot. Mercedes went to Quinn's house.

* * *

''Um,okay I'm all for finding Sam.''

''But,damn Mercedes does it have to be at 3:00 a.m. in the morning?!'' Santana bitterly yearned in the backseat laying her head on Brittany's shoulder.

''Santana hush.'' Tina spoke.

Mercedes,Quinn, and Brittany where all in her car. Searching neighbors,streets,parks you name it. While Puck and Mike separately went out to search for any sign of Sam.

They were out for hours. And came back with nothing. So did Mike and Puck. Mercedes tried to put on a brave face. To show that she was strong.

Her friends could all she thru the fake smile.

Giving her warm hugs and encouraging words. Cause,they knew she needed door bell rung. Brittany opened it. Kurt,Blaine,Rachel and Finn stood there.

''You're gonna be find everything will be okay.'' ''We're gonna find Sam.'' Kurt gave Mercedes the tightest gentle warm hug ever. ''I've missed you.''

Mercedes said snuggling into his chest.

''Yeah,Mercedes everything is gonna be fine.'' ''I'm sure Sam is okay,maybe he just needed a breather.'' Blaine grabbed Rachel by the arm.

Removing her from Mercedes site. Finn just looked clueless.

While,everybody else shook their heads. Mercedes finally made it home. When she got there the kids were already gone. Off to school.

Mercedes couldn't be anymore proud of Jack.

He took on the role of the man of the house ever since Sam left. Mercedes doing. But,also even more since Sam has gone messing.

He get's his baby sister up in the morning.

Making sure she's ready for school. Doing as much as he can. To keep his mother less stressful. Mercedes smiled. Also,letting out a yearn. She was so tired.

And the baby needed it's rest just as much as Mercedes needed it. Grabbing a pillow and a blanket. Mercedes fall asleep on the couch in the living room.

''Mom wake up!'' Mercedes was awoken out of of nightmare. About Sam being dead. Jack had made it home after school.

He saw his mother on the couch screaming his father's name.

In her sleep. As tears rolled down her face. ''Oh,Jack!'' Mercedes broke down grabbing her son hugging him. ''It's okay mom.'' ''It's okay mom.'' He repeated.

''Mommy what's wrong?!'' Sarah stood in the door way. Mercedes nor Jack heard the school bus pull up to the house. Dropping Sarah off. ''Come here baby.''

Mercedes hugged her daughter close. Jack wrapped his arms around both his mother and sister. ''I miss daddy.'' Sarah cried. ''Me too,baby.'' ''Me too.''

* * *

Somewhere on the out skirts of Millbrook…..

The rain hit Sam's battered body. His left eye slowly opening. He couldn't open his right eye,because it was swollen shut. His lips tried to move,but words wouldn't come out.

And everything he attempted to scream for help. His busted swollen lips. Dripped of blood. Coughing and spitting out Blood.

His chest and ribs felt like a thousand pound elephant sat on his him.

The pain was so intense. The worst was his right leg. Sam couldn't move it. It looked broken or dislocated. As Sam laid there in the alley what little life left in him.

He started to loss conscientiousness again.

A bright light flashed in his face. Somebody pick his body up. Sam could see the man mouth moving. But,he could respond and his head started spinning. Sam passed out.

''Sir?'' The man trying to keep him awake. ''Is he dead?'' The woman questioned. ''I don't know honey.''

''We got to get him to a hospital.'' ''He doesn't look good.'' The older couple.

Put Sam in the back seat of their pick up truck driving off. ''Hello?'' ''Yes,this is Mercedes Evans.'' Mercedes heart stopped. ''They found Sam.'' Mercedes voice cracked.

She received a call from the police telling her. That Sam was found. And that he was in critical condition an inner city hospital. Mercedes woke Jack and Sarah up.

Got in her car. And headed to the hospital. Mercedes,Jack and Sarah made it to the hospital 2 long hours later. The police were outside Sam's room.

They told Mercedes when Sam was awake and able to talk. They would ask him who did this to him. So their could be an arrest. But,Mercedes knew very well who did it.

She was afraid. To say anything. For fear. Sam would be attack again. And this time they would kill him. After the police left. Mercedes talked to Sam's Dr.

Sam's left eye socket was broken. His ribs were broken in 8 different places. And his right leg was dislocated. The pain he's in. Mercedes heart heart for her husband.

Before going in the hospital room to see Sam. Mercedes quickly pulled out her cellphone calling Quinn. She told Quinn that Sam was found and he is alive.

That she was at the hospital right now. And to let everybody know. Mercedes hung up with Quinn. Took a deep breath. Walking into Sam's hospital room.

The tears fall down her face. Sam didn't look like Sam. His entire face was swollen and bruised. ''Baby you're gonna be okay.'' Mercedes cried. ''Just stay here with me.''

''I need you.'' ''The kids need you.'' She caressed Sam's dirty blonde hair. It had grown out quit a bit. Mercedes never really noticed all the drama they were going thru.

Sam definitely need a good hair cut. Mercedes thought smirking. Just then Sam's right eye began to flutter. He was awake. His mouth tried to move. ''No baby don't.''

''It's okay.'' ''Don't speak, you're safe.'' Mercedes bent down leaving a soft kiss on Sam's cracked,swollen lips. Sam let out a single tear.

''I love you.'' ''I'm sorry.'' Was all Mercedes said.

Sam was in the hospital for 4 weeks. Before being released home.

* * *

3 Months Later….

''Mercedes can you please calm down.'' Sam asked laying in their bed. ''No Sam.'' ''Why have n't you told the police who did this to you?!''

''Because,telling won't solve anything.'' ''It'll just make Darrell more angry.''

Sam grunted. Holding his sore ribs still healing. From his attack. Mercedes shaking her head. Sitting his breakfast on the night stand along with his medicine.

''Here take your medicine.'' Mercedes put the two pills in his hand.

He took them into his mouth. Swallowing them. Making a disgusted face. ''Fuck I hate this medicine!'' Sam pouted.

But,on the flip side it always had this weird side affect. Sam would get extremely horny.

And his penis always full blown erect. ''Mercy come here.'' Sam was tired of satisfying himself. At had been months since he had sex.

And Mercedes was still fucking drop dead gorgeous.

Even more now that she was showing. ''What?!'' Mercedes knew that look in Sam's eye. That I wanna fuck you until we both pass out look.

Sam and Mercedes weren't officially back together.

Tho,they sleep in the same bed every night. Jack found it confusing. Sarah asked her parents were they back together.

Even they couldn't explain it. All their friends found the relationship status complicated.

* * *

''I need your help. '' ''Come here.'' Sam whispered biting and licking his lips this time. ''Hmmm.'' Mercedes chuckled. ''What seems to be the problem?''

''I don't know it's just I'm feeling real stiff down here.''

Sam teased. Moving the sheets exposing his massive erection. Mercedes came closer. Kissing Sam on his neck and lips.

She kissed him down is chest until. Her lips made it to his hard dick.

Kissing the tip. Sam head it the headboard of the bed. As he hissed. Mercedes had him right where she wanted him.

Taking him into her mouth. ''Aww,shit!'' Sam bawled his fist into the bed sheets.

Swirling her tongue around Sam's dick and sucking. He was about to cum. But,stopped her. ''Wait,I don't wanna cum just yet.''

''Not unless it's inside you!'' Letting out a husk breath. He huffed.

''Sam I don't think that's a good idea.'' ''Your ribs are still healing and I don't wanna hurt you.'' ''I mean I've gotten extra fat now,because of the baby.'' ''And''….

* * *

Shaking his head Sam grabbed Mercedes.

By her waist gently sitting her on top of him. ''I love you.'' ''And you're not fat.'' ''You're pregnant.'' Sam smiled at his wife.

He slowly lift Mercedes shirt over her head tossing it across the room.

She unhooked her bra. Sam's hug hands caressing them. Mercedes moan. He then slid off her shorts along with the panties.

Looking his wife into those beautiful dull eyes.

Sam entered Mercedes. Her head jerked back. As Sam moved he's pelvis up and down.

Every inch of him inside her. Mercedes bounced on Sam's dick. She missed this feeling this emotion. He he missed it to.

''I'm cumming!'' Mercedes let out a scream. ''Cum for me baby.'' ''Cum on my dick hard!'' And that she did. Her legs clutching to Sam.

Squeezing every last drop out of his dick.

''Woah!''

Mercedes said grabbing her growing belly. ''Is the baby okay?!'' ''Did I hurt you?!'' Sam in a panic. ''No.'' ''It's just kicking a lot.''

Mercedes smiled. ''See.'' She said grabbing Sam's hand.

''Wow!'' Sam smiled. ''He's feisty!'' ''And kicks harder than Jack and Sarah ever did.'' Sam's hands on her stomach. ''How do you know it's a boy?'' Mercedes asked.

''I just got a feeling.'' Sam's shrugged.

Mercedes rubbed circles around Sam's chest. Bending forward kissing him passionately. She released the kiss. Their lips smacking. ''I love you.'' She told him. ''I know.''

Sam said. Giving her his famous crocket smirk. ''Next week I'm going to find out the sex of the baby.'' ''If you wanna come.'' ''You can.'' Inviting him to the doctor's appointment.

As she got off of him. ''Of course I will be there.'' He told her. She smiled at him. ''Now eat your breakfast daddy to be.'' Picking up her clothes scattered all over the bedroom.

''And….where are you going mommy to be?'' Sam questioned taking a sip of orange juice. ''I'll be in the bathroom taking a nice warm soothing bath.''

Sam was happy he was finally starting to get to a place of trust and normality with Mercedes and his family. Then there was Darrell Williams and the family mob.

Sooner are later Darrell and his goons are gonna come for Sam again. Sam wasn't gonna go out without a fight. It's either Darrell excepts the family business from Sam.

Peacefully and go away forever. Or Sam was going to kill him. Which he didn't want anybody else's blood on his hands.

If,Darrell want go away Sam would make it so he never existed.


	6. Joey Is Back

Sam stop that! Mercedes giggled at the sensation. From Sam blowing circles around her growing belly.

With his pink plump lips.

''What?!'' ''Sam shrugged looking up at Mercedes.'' ''The baby likes it.''

''See every time I do it.'' ''The little one kicks!'' Sam smirked. ''Yeah,kicking me right on my damn bladder!'' Mercedes pouted. ''Aww,you're so cute we you pout.'' Sam teased.

Sitting up from Mercedes belly. Bending down kissing her soft lips. Sam was about to break the kiss. But,Mercedes deepen it. Causing,a moan from Sam.

''Well,I can see why we're here on baby number 3!'' joked. Breaking Sam and Mercedes up from their makeup session. ''Um,sorry doc.'' Sam shyly wiped his lips.

Mercedes embarrassed covering her face. ''Oh,please you two don't act shy now!'' ''I'm expecting you two back here for the 4 baby!'' ''In due time.''

looked over her chart. Reading Mercedes information. ''Hahaha.'' ''Good one doc,but this is the last baby coming out of me.'' Mercedes said with a serious face.

Not if I have any say about it. Sam thought smirking. Mercedes shook her head. Giving him a big no. She read his mind. Sam gave her a glare. Biting his lips.

''Well,guys let's get this show on the road.'' Said Dr. Williams gelling Mercedes belly up. As Sam kissed her hand. ''Let's see here,what are you two having now.''

* * *

''See I told you,Mercy!'' ''It's a boy.'' ''I knew it!'' Sam face with the biggest smile laying in bed next to Mercedes. Holding the ultrasound photo in his hand.

''Yeah,now Sarah and I are out number!'' ''Boys.'' Mercedes said shaking her head laughing. As she rubbed her belly. Sam kissed the ultrasound placing it on the nightstand.

He then started kissing Mercedes on her exposed neck. Rubbing his hands between her thick thighs. ''You see this is why we're on child number 3.''

''I can't help myself.'' ''When it comes to you.'' ''You know this.'' Sam said. His hands in Mercedes shorts underneath her floral dress. Playing with her opening. ''Fuck,Sam!''

''You want me to stop baby?'' Sam teased. ''No!'' Mercedes grunted. Biting her lips. Sam used his thump rubbing Mercedes clit. Driving her crazy. Her head spinning.

As she gripped the bed sheets. Mercedes couldn't take no more she wanted Sam and she wanted him now. Reaching for her pants. Trying to unbutton them.

Sam grabbed her hand. Pinning her down. Sticking in fingers inside her. She cried. Sam was such a tease. ''I wanna eat babe.'' Sam whispered in Mercedes ear.

He kissed her from her toes all the way up to her now linking core. Biting his lips. Sam pulled Mercedes shorts off along with her panties.

''You're so fucking wet babe!'' Sam licked his lips. His long tongue gave Mercedes a lick. Mercedes back arched. He gently held her still.

One hand one her waist the other caressing Mercedes belly.

As he eat her out. Mercedes gripping the bed sheets. Her legs wrapping around Sam shoulders. ''Taste so fucking good,Mercy!''

He hummed as his tongue went deeper and deeper.

* * *

A knock at the door woke Mercedes up. ''Mom!'' ''Open the door.'' ''Sarah has a stomach ache.'' Jack banged on the door. Mercedes couldn't move,cause Sam in a deep sleep.

Had his arms wrapped around her waist. ''Mom!'' Jack shouted thru the door. ''Okay,Jack hold on.'' ''Sam,babe you gotta let me get up.'' Sarah is sick.

Sam still sleepy looked up at Mercedes.

''What's wrong with my baby girl?'' ''She has a stomach ache.'' Mercedes answered. Slipping on a shirt and pair of comfortable Jeans.

Walking over to the bedroom door opening it.

Jack stood there. He obviously saw his dad shitless. And probably naked under those covers. Ew,gross mom and dad having sex. Jack wanted to block that image out his mind.

''So,are you gonna stay there and stare son?'' Sam asked. Jack said nothing walking away going to his room. Mercedes shook her head going to be with her daughter.

''Aww,sweetheart.'' ''Your tummy hurts.'' Mercedes walked into her daughters bedroom. ''Yes,mommy.'' Sarah cried. Mercedes held Sarah. Rocking her back and fourth.

Sam came in a few seconds later fully dressed. ''What's wrong with my baby girl.'' ''Daddy my tummy hurts.'' Sam leaned over and kissed his daughter cheek.

Still in Mercedes arms.

* * *

''I'll get the tylenol.'' Sam spoke kissing his daughter one more time on the cheek. Getting up. Walking out the bedroom. ''Daddy.'' Sarah cried out.

''I'm coming back baby,I'm going to get your medicine.''

Sam told his daughter. Mercedes rubbed soothing circles around her daughters aching tummy.

''Okay,dude what's the deal are you and Mercedes back together are what?'' Puck asked sipping on his beer. He came over to the house.

To chill with Sam and watch the Cowboys vs. Saints game.

Mercedes was out with Quinn and the kids. ''We're working on it.'' Sam shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.

''Working on it.'' ''Meaning lot's of hot make up sex!'' Puck smirked.

Sam shook his head. Eyes glued to the t.v. screen. ''Oh,come on dude!'' ''Mama is sexy and curvy.'' ''With luscious full lips.''

''If Quinn and I wasn't together.'' ''And you and Mercy never happened.''

''Who doesn't love a chocolate goddess?!'' Puck ranted on. ''Dude,stop talking about my wife like that!'' Sam gave him a ugly look. Puck shrugged.

* * *

''I'm just saying Mercedes is gorgeous.''

''Just don't fuck up anymore.'' ''Or another man will be gladly to take your place.'' Puck warned his friend. Sam nodded. Mercedes being with any man other than him.

Would differently killed Sam inside. Sam knows that he fuck up major. No more lies. No more hiding his past. Anything Mercedes wanted to know. He would tell her.

The front door opened Mercedes was back with Quinn and the kids storming thru the living room. Up the stairs with shopping bags in their hands.

''Spoil those two way too much.''

Sam said. Looking at Mercedes and Quinn. ''Hey,my niece and nephew gotta stay fly always.'' Quinn shrugged. Sitting on Pucks lap.

He almost dropped Quinn cheering for the Cowboys who made a touch down. Tho,the Saints were still in the lead. Mercedes went to the kitchen to grab the fruit bowl.

Sitting the bag of baby clothes on the kitchen counter. Sam curious looked thru the bag. ''Cute.'' He said holding up a onesie. That read. ''My mommy loves my daddy.''

''So,do you?'' Sam pointed to the words on the shirt. Mercedes swallowing a piece of fruit. ''You know I love Sam.'' Mercedes said eating a strawberry.

Sam didn't say a word. He walked towards Mercedes with the onesie still in his hands. Capturing Mercedes full lips. She pulled him closer.

''Okay,you two love birds.'' ''Can you stop making out?'' ''Come watch the rest of the game!'' Quinn said grabbing a beer from the frig.

Mercedes rolled her eyes grabbing Sam's hand.

Fruit bowl in the other hand. Walking into the living room. ''So,who's winning?'' Mercedes asked. ''The Saints.'' Puck sadly answered.

Quinn gave him a kiss. To make him feel better.

* * *

''Thanks babe.'' Puck blushed. Sam sat down on the comforter Mercedes sat between his legs. Eating her mix fruit. Feeding some fruit to Sam in the process.

Things felt like. Life was normal again. Before the storm came. But,the storm was far from over. A tsunami was headed in the Evans family direction.

The drama and danger wasn't over not by a long shot. Not when Darrell was out there just waiting for the right moment to pounce on Sam.

For fours months life felt normal again. Things were looking up. Sam and Mercedes were getting to know each other not just in a intimate way again. But,really know each other.

They had long talks about his past her past. Sam even told Mercedes about his hard upbringing. Growing up in a crime family. Sure his family was rich. Not the honest way.

It all was dirty money. That his dad somehow turned into legal tender. Sam even confessed to Mercedes. How he killed a rival mob boss son.

It was his first kill ever at 18 years old.

And he felt nothing after it. He enjoyed it. Mercedes didn't judge Sam. She listened. Tho,she could see Sam now felt tormented by his past demons.

She assured him that anything he told her.

Would n't make her stop loving him. Or take the kids away from him and leave. Sam needed that peace of mind. So much pain and sorrow built up inside him for years.

* * *

It felt great to just let it out.

And not be judged. Things were even great between him and Jack. Better than before they talked. Talked about school,girls.

Not about his past live as a killer and being raised in a crime family.

That's one thing Sam refused to talk to his kids about. Eventho,Jack wanted to know more about his fathers pass life. He knew Sam would never tell him. Jack was 16.

And Sam wanted him to remind a kid as long as possible. Jack had already seen enough. To grow up faster. But,Sam is determined to not let it happen to his son.

It happened to him.

Look how shit back fired.

''Ugh,we do we all have to go to the grocery store together?!'' Jack asked his parents annoyed. ''It's a family outing.'' Mercedes answered.

''Really,mom?''

''How is going to the grocery store a family outing?''

Jack said folding his arms. ''It's family quality time.'' ''Now be quiet son.'' Sam turned his head staring at Jack. Who didn't say another word.

Sarah poked her tongue out at her older brother teasing him.

Mercedes started up the car. Finally making it to the market Jack and Sarah fled the car. ''Hey,you two better not go grab a bunch of dunk food!''

Mercedes shouted at her kids as they enter the market.

Sam laughing grabbing a basket. Kissing Mercedes on the cheek. Grabbing her hand. As they walked in the market together. Not knowing the danger lurking.

Darrell and his two paid huntsmen.

Entered the market hot on their trials.

* * *

''Sam were in public could you be any more subtle?'' Mercedes said. As Sam grabbed her from behind. Letting her feel his happy friend.

When she bent over to grabbed some bananas. ''Sorry babe.'' ''You're sexy and glowing.'' ''It's such a turn on.'' He whispered in her ears. Mercedes felt a chill down her spine.

Turning around she kissed him. He squeezed her ass. In the moment San neither Mercedes unaware of Darrell and his men. Stood their watching. ''Hi,Joey hows it going?''

On instinct Sam pulled Mercedes behind him. Ready for a fight. ''Woah,Joey I just came to talk.'' ''Old friends catching up.'' Darrell holding his hands up smiling.

''Leave now.'' ''I will kill you and your men as you stand.'' Sam warned. Mercedes held onto the back up Sam's shirt. As to say don't move a inch.

Stay here with me. Sam slighting turned his head.

''Mercy,go get the kids and get out of this market now.'' Sam told her. But,she didn't move. She was scared to move. Afraid that this was the last time.

She would see Sam alive.

''Chill dude all I came to do is talk.''

Sam snapped his head. At Darrell. ''We are done talking!'' Darrell shook his head at Sam. ''I guess it's time to teach him another lesson.'' ''Go''

He ordered his men. Sam was more than ready to go.

''Mercy run!'' She demanded her. As he charged at the two men. Elbowing the first in the head. Knocking him down.

Then stomping him out. As the second man charged him to the ground. ''Sam!''

Mercedes screamed. As the man choked Sam. Sam gasping for air. Darrel chuckled.

* * *

Jack and Sarah had a basket full of junk food.

As Jack and Sarah turned the grocery aisle. Witnessing the terror in their mothers voice. And they're father being attacked. Sarah stay hear okay. Jack took his sister. She nodded.

''Mom….dad!'' Jack screamed as he ran towards them. ''Jack?!'' Mercedes turned her head seeing her son running towards the man choking Sam. She quickly grabbed her son.

''No,Jack!'' Mercedes wrapped her arms around her son. Mom we have to help dad. They're gonna killed him. He struggled to break free of his mom protective embrace.

''Well,shit this get's even better.'' ''Joey's son wants to fight.'' ''And defend his family honor.'' ''Hey,kid if you ever need a real job.'' ''I'm the guy.'' Darrell laughed.

''Fuck you!'' ''You piece of shit!'' Jack shouted at Darrell. As Mercedes held him back. Sam feeling weak. His eyes fluttering.

Fighting to stay conscience. He saw the sorrow in his wife and son's face.

''Come on Sam.'' ''You can't go out like this!'' ''They need you,your family needs you.'' ''Wake up wake up!'' Sam gouged his attacker eye.

Causing the man to scream in intense pain. As blood shot from his eye. It looked like his eye socket and eye ball was dislocated has it hung.

Grabbing the visible pistol off the first guy's waist.

That laid on the market floor. Still knocked out cold from Sam's elbow to the head. Sam cocked the pistol. He hand on the trigger. Walking straight up to Darrell's face.

''Is this what you want?!''

* * *

He screamed as he pistol whooped Darrell to the ground. Blood splattered all over Sam's hands and face. Darrell chuckled spitting up blood.

''You kill me.'' ''And your whole family.'' ''Will be dead by tonight.'' He continued to laugh.

''Sam don't!'' Hearing Mercedes voice. She sounded so scared. He turned and looked at her. She stepped back with Jack.

That wasn't Sam. That was Joey you could see it all in his eyes. That glanced over look on his face. Those dilated pupils. Killer glare.

''Do it bitch boy!'' ''Are you a pussy that listens to everything his woman says?'' Sam snapped kicking Darrell in the face. Knocking him out. He throw the gun to the ground.

He walked over to Mercedes. She hugged him. ''We got to get out of here now.'' ''Where's Sarah?!'' Mercedes in a panic. ''I got her mom.'' Jack said. Holding his sister.

Sarah head buried in her brother's shoulder. Sam holder Mercedes hand. As she head onto Jacks hand.

People looked at them crazy Sam hand blood all over his face,hands and clothes.

Eventually the cops would be showing up to the market and Sam and Mercedes house. But,it was self defense. The video camera recording would prove that.

They got and the car speeding off. ''Who's in the mood for some Mcdonald's?'' Sam asked wiping his blood stan face. With napkins from the glove department.

Mercedes looked at him like he was crazy. The car was quiet. ''Sarah what would like daddy to buy for you.'' ''A kids meal?'' ''Ice cream or cookies?''

''Sam stop.'' Mercedes. Not looking at him. Her eyes glued to the road. Making it home. Jack went to his room. Mercedes put Sarah to bed.

Sam sat on the end of the bed. Clearly in a lot of pain. More pain than Mercedes initially thought. As he held his ribs. She sat down next to him.

Stripping his clothes leaving Sam in his boxers. Going into the bathroom. Running water. She came back out with a small bucket of warm water and a towel.

* * *

''Lay down.'' Mercedes ordered Sam. She applied the warm towel to his bruised ribs. Sam hissed. balding his fist into the bed sheets.

''I'm sorry.'' He spoke. ''Sam you did nothing wrong.'' Mercedes continued not looking at Sam. He grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

''I'm sorry for scaring you.'' ''I know you're scared of me.'' ''I can see it in your eyes.'' Sam's voice sad. ''Sam I'm not scared of you.'' Mercedes insisted.

''No you're scared of him.'' Sam sat up holding his ribs. ''Him?'' ''Sam what are you saying?'' Mercedes looked at him confused.

''Joey.'' ''You're scared of Joey.'' ''I saw it.'' ''It was written all over your face.'' ''Terror.'' She didn't look at Sam. He pulled her closed. ''I want you to know.''

''That I would dead before I lay a hand on you or the kids.'' ''I would kill myself!'' ''Before I hurt y'all'' Sam held Mercedes in his arms. ''Sam don't talk like that.''

She cried. He wiped the tears from her eyes. ''I can't control myself.'' ''Joey is someone I buried along time ago.'' ''But,when I'm pushed to a point.'' ''He appears!''

''I need to talk to a professional Mercy.'' ''I need help.'' ''And that's the only way to killed Joe.'' Sam eyes tears up with thick drops.

''Sam you're not some crazed maniac.'' ''Just running around killing people and causing mayhem.'' ''You've been thru hell and back.''

''Yes,I get scared when I see you get to your breaking point.''

''But,I know you and trust that you would never physically harm us your family.'' ''I love you.'' Mercedes kissed his lips. ''I love you too.'' Sam kissed back.

They fell asleep. Only to be awoken early in the morning by the door bell. It was the police…...


End file.
